


Trust me

by WhatTheCel (Sanwea)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Haki (One Piece), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwea/pseuds/WhatTheCel
Summary: A rare ability.A tragic past.An unsure future.Can Silvers (Y/N) live up to her name and find happiness in a world that took everything from her?...I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**~ (Y/N)' s view ~**

My name is Silvers (Y/N), I'm 23 years old and from the North Blue. But before the Story can begin I need to tell you about my past.

~ 15 years ago ~

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, my legs dangled in the air and my eyes were fixed on the sea.

 _He should be_ _here_ _soon._

My grandpa went on a journey and he promised me to be back within a year. That was exactly one year ago and in my family we stay true to our words.

_Someone is sneaking up on me._

I smirked when I recognised the owner of the spirit.

 _Grandpa, do you really think you can surprise me? Presence,_ _Emotions_ _, Intentions. I know them all._

"You will pick me up and then spin me around." I predicted without turning around.

 _His movements stopped._ _He's_ _right behind me. His emotions turned_ _from_ _happiness and excitement to shock_ _and_ _surprise._

"It's only been a year and your Haki is already at this level?" My grandpa plopped down and I finally turned around. My smirk grew into a full smile at seeing his awestruck face, although it only lasted for some seconds until he started laughing and hugging me.

"I missed you grandpa Ray." I said while hugging him back.

"I missed you too."

_Why is he sad?_

"Is something wrong?" I asked, which seemed to surprise my grandpa because after that his emotions were harder to detect.

"It's nothing of your concern." He simply said and pushed himself of the ground while holding me close to his chest with one arm. I always hated it when people kept things from me, especially when they were close to me.  
"Don't be angry." He added. I pouted and hid my face in his chest as he began walking back to my parents house.

"Can I learn it too?" I silently asked and added "To hide my emotions I mean."

"It's nothing you need to learn. I only know how to do it, because at one point in my life it was necessary."

Just as I wanted to ask grandpa why he needed to learn it I felt a presence which rapidly weakend.

I raised my head from his chest and looked in the direction of the presence.

 _Behind the shrub. Looks like a_ _rabbit_ _. I_ _t's_ _hurting._

"Grandpa, let me down." I immediately said. He didn't hesitate and put me on the ground. I run to the shrub and looked behind it to confirm what I already feared. The rabbit was dying. The shrub had violet berries. Poison.

Grandpa put a hand on my shoulder as he also saw the fate of the little animal. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "If you want to we can accompany it in his last moments."

I reached out to it and hold it to my chest.

 _I_ _won't_ _l_ _et you die..._

I closed my eyes.

 _Concentrate._  
 _Concentrate_ _._  
 _Let my spirit flow_ _through_ _your_ _body._  
 _There it is. Nearly all of the berry is digested and the poison is spreading through its body._  
 _I just need to wipe it out without hurting the little one._

I concentrated my Haki into the remains of the berry and destroyed it. I took a shaky breath, before I intensified my Haki.

 _Separate_ _blood from poison and only eliminate_ _what's_ _necessary. The rabbit is getting better, it_ _works_ _._

Suddenly the rabbit moved and a cracking sound could be heard. My spirit left the animals body and I opened my eyes.

"I think I killed it." I stated and started crying.

"No you didn't." My grandpa said in disbelief. "Look, you just broke its front leg."

I looked at it and my crying receded to a sobbing.

"You're right." I realised just before I fell backwards. The rabbit still close to my chest.

"(Y/N)!" Grandpa caught me and picked me up. "Look at me!"

"Sorry." I whispered, too exhausted to open my eyes. "I used too much of my Haki."

.  
.  
.

The next thing I remembered is waking up in my room. I brought myself into a sitting position and let my gaze wander over the room. It was already dark outside, so the only light source came from the hallway. Next to the door was the rabbit. Its front leg stabilized with a makeshift splint. I smiled to myself.

Slowly getting up I made my way to the hallway. I shivered as my bare feet touched the ground but hushed voices caught my attention and distracted me from the coldness. As I neared the kitchen the voices got louder.

_My parents and grandpa are discussing something, but why is mom crying?_

My Haki was too drained to use it, so I could only listen in on them.

"What should we do now?" Mom sobbed.

"As long as we stay here there should be no problem." That was my dad.

"I don't think we can hide her forever." Grandpa sounded deep in thought. "She already mastered Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki, despite her young age. And not only that. She invented a new technique based on the Busoshoku Haki."

"(Y/N) did what?" My parents asked simultaneously.

"Normally it's used in combat." Grandpa sighed. "I never saw someone use it to heal a living being. That's a level of Haki no one ever accomplished. It's just a matter of time until the Marine will hear of her abilities and then they will come to get her. If it comes to that, and I hope it doesn't, she has two options. Go with them and work for the Marine or be killed to prevent her from going up against them."

Silence.

"But we live in total isolation here. And because this island being in the Calm Belt no ship can approach it." My father argued and slammed his hands on the table. "We chose this life so we can live as family as normal as possible and now you're saying it was all for nothing?"

"The first time I saw her I knew she held a lot of power but I was oblivious to its extent. And you are right that no ordinary ship can approach this island, but the Marine has ships that can traverse the Calm Belt."

"But it's not possible that they now of her." My mother's voice sounded raspy.

"We can't keep y/n here forev-" Grandpa begun before dad interrupted him.

"And then what?! Should she become a pirate like you?!"

"Not so loud." Mom tried to calm dad down. "You will wake her up."

"That's enough for today." My grandpa declared and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor could be heard as he stood up. I quickly retreated to my room and hid under the blanket, pretending to be asleep.   
Footsteps could be heard from the hallway moving further away. I slowly exhaled when suddenly someone was next to my bed.

"I know you were listening." Grandpa said calmly while I was trying to get my heartbeat back under control.

_How did he even get in here without making any kind of noise?_

My breathing slowed and I took the blanket off of my head.

"Do I need to leave?" I silently asked my back turned to him.

"What?" That took him by surprise. "No, of course you don't need to leave. But there could be a moment in your life when you have no other choice."

Grandpa put his hand on my shoulder. Tears welled up in my eyes and my chest felt like someone is stabbing my heart.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" I sobbed.

"Sure"

~ half a year later ~

"Again!" Grandpa shouted. He knew I was nearing my limit but combat was something I never learned in the past. For half a year we trained sword fight, archery, and martial arts. My stamina has gotten much better but using Haki to hurt someone was something I didn't like.

I picked up the sword and took a fighting stance. The blade turned black as I strengthend the weapon and I could feel the invisible armor enveloping my body.  
For bystanders it must be a strange thing to watch because our swords never meet. Our Hakis were so strong that they stop the blades in mid air. In the beginning of our combat training the recoil threw me backwards but now I could withstand it.

 _I have an idea._  
 _Don't let the Haki stop in_ _the_ _blade, but use it as a medium._

The next time our Hakis collided I released the strength in the blade and let it shoot forward. It was like a shock wave, which flung grandpa and me through the air.

"Shit." I groaned and rubbed my head. "Are you alright Grandpa?"

"Yea." He stood again already dusting himself off. "You?"  
  
I just nodded and searched for the sword which landed not far away from me. I picked it up and turned it in my hands.

_No scratches._

I smiled and looked to grandpa. "Again?"

"No, I think we are finished for today."

.  
.  
.

Our training continued for four more months until grandpa needed to leave again.

"Next time I will take you with me so you can see explore other islands." He said before setting sail. This was the last time I my grandpa, because some weeks later a Marine ship arrived.

"Stay here." My mom hid me under the bed and closed the door.

 _She is going to dad. I know_ _their_ _presences by heard. In front of them are two other people. They have a_ _strong_ _aura and hid their emotions. Do they know of my Haki?_

A sudden gunshot made me scream and when I looked again only the spirits of the foreigners were visible. I ran to the front door only to see my parents lying in their own blood in front of two tall men. I fell down on my knees and felt something snap. My vision clouded as I let out a bloodcurling scream. That was the moment my Haoshoku awakened.

When I looked up the two man were laying unconscious on the floor as well as the soldiers who were surrounding our home.

I don't have any memories of what happened next. When I regained my consciousness the first thing I saw was the clear blue sky. The ground was moving which should have confused me, but I didn't had the strength to care about it. Soon sleep took over.

When I woke up again it was already night and this time I sat up.

 _Water._ _I'm_ _surrounded_ _by water._ _Don't_ _panic_ _._

I was sitting inside a small boat my dad used for fishing.

 _But_ _how is it moving?_

I looked to the front and saw the head of a sea serpent. The creature was attached to the boat and pulled it through the Calm Belt. I slowly moved backwards and touched a familiar object.

 _My_ _sword_ _._

Only then did realise what happened. I completely broke down and screamed until my voice gave up. Minutes turned into hours and hours into days. I don't know how long it took until I saw land again but it eventually happened. The night sky neared dawn and in the distance I could see a huge light source.

_A city! Maybe they can help me._

The sea serpent took course to the island but soon I realised that it weren't lights that were brighten the island. It was a burning city.

.  
.  
.

Day had already begun when I landed on the island. I decided to go to a tall burning building in hope that there will be people trying to put the fire out. On my way there I saw a lot of blood, but no bodies.

_What happened hear?_

I reached the building but no one was here. I felt devastated and just as I wanted to go back to the boat I felt a weak presence. I looked again at the flames eating the building and inside of it there was a person. Alive.

With Haki surrounding me like a protective shield I went inside the building.

_How can anyone still be alive in this hell?_

I reached the room were the person should be. I looked around and then saw a little girl.

 _She's_ _unconscious but her Haki is still protecting her._

A loud crack could be heard as part of the ceiling gave in. I knew that the girl's Haki was to weak to hold it off and I wouldn't reach her in time so I channelled my power and engulfed her in it. In the process my shield weakens. I braced myself for the impact and to my luck only my shoulder got hit. I screamed, clutching the burned area.

 _At least the girl_ _isn't_ _hurt._

I sprinted to her and picked her up. While holding her close to her and wrapping my shield around us both I got us both out of the flames. Only when I reached the forest I collapsed. When my breathing got back to normal I took a closer look at the girl.

Her Haki had reached its limit but that wasn't what concerned me. Her body was littered with white marks. I tried to rub it away but of course that didn't work. Her breathing was ragged and she had dark circles under her eyes.

_A disease? Maybe..._

I placed my hands on her chest and let a part of my spirit flow though her body.

_It really is a disease. It looks like some kind of poison but it already spread through her whole body._

I took a deep breath and begun destroying the traces of the poison.

 _A bit more._ _Just_ _a bit more._

I bit my lower lip as I felt myself weaken.  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the girls face, the white marks still visible.

 _I hope_ _I_ _got everything out._

That were my last thoughts before I blacked out.

.  
.  
.

"Please wake up. Please."

_Who is talking to me?_   
_Stop shaking my arm._

I squinted as light hit my eyelids. My body felt sore and my shoulder felt like it was on fire. I turned my head and tried to open my eyes fully and there she was. The little girl...

 _She looks healthy._ _I'm_ _so relieved._

"You are awake!" She cried and hugged me tightly.

I winced and slowly got myself in a sitting position. My shoulder was wrapped into some clothing.

"Did you do that?" I asked her indicating with a nod of my head that I meant my shoulder.

"Yes" she sobbed as she looked up.

"Thanks." I smiled. "How are you feeling."

"Good." She looked surprised. "But I can't find my brother or mommy or daddy."

_They are probably dead._

"I think they evacuated the island, but don't worry, we will find them again." I tried to assure her. "By the way I'm (Y/N)"

"My name is Lami"

.  
.  
.

The next thirteen years we traveled the see and eventually found our way to the Grand Line.   
During our time together I told her about what I saw when I arrived at her hometown and also about her ability to use Haki. I teached her how to defend herself with it.

With my Haoshoku Haki I knocked other pirates out, so we could take their treasures without any bloodshed. From the money we bought our first little ship. Sometime on the way our opponents got stronger and we needed to change our strategies. When we landed on an island Lami always stayed on the ship while I deald with everyone and everything that could pose a danger to us. My abilities made me famous under the pirates as Haki Master.   
It didn't take long and I saw my first wanted poster in a city called Water 7.  
250.000.0000 berries.  
I smirked and took the poster with me.

"Lami!" I called when I was back on the ship. "Look what I found in the city."

Lami came running to me and looked at the poster I was holding up. She grew up into a beautiful young women. She just turned 18.

"Ooh you're dangerous." She said faking a surprised face.

I bursted out laughing and Lami immediately joined me.

"Yea." I said while catching my breath. "And that is why you will be staying here."

Lami got silent and looked at me with wide eyes. "Why? I don't want to!"

"It will only get more dangerous from now on and you have no bounty on your head. You can still live a peaceful life."

Lami shook her head tears running down her face.

"They have a medical academy here and I already paid for your tutoring. Your parents didn't want the pirate life for you. I'm sure of that." I told her.

Of course the discussion went on for days but in the end she understood my reasoning.

"Will you come visit me someday?" Lami asked as I stood with her inside a little flat.

"Sure, but only if you become the doctor you always wanted to be." I smiled and said my goodbye.

I left Water 7 and Lami behind and some months later I reachd my last destination before entering the New World.

.  
.  
.

And that is where our story begins.


	2. A/N

**Plot change!!**

For those who read the prologue before thie note was posted.

I changed an essentiel part in the prologue concerning Lami. She never told the reader her last name nor anything about her family. The reader is unaware of her connection to Trafalgar Law.

I realised after a good nights sleep, that this would make the plot more interesting.

The first 'real' chapter will be up by tomorrow ^^


	3. Sabaody Archipelago

**~ (Y/N)' s view ~**

_That must be the Sabaody Archipelago._

I was standing at the ship's wheel, steering it to one of the huge mangrove trees. I quickly found a place to cast anchor.

_These roots are very useful. Especially with a small ship like mine._

I looked down at my ship well hidden under the roots of grove number 17. I can count myself lucky to have bought a book when I was in Water 7 about this island, well actually mangrove forest. 

_17 lies in the lawless area. Could get interesting._

I smirked and began walking deeper into the forest. I was in search of someone who can coat my ship, so it would be wise to avoid anything that would cause too much attention. I sighed.

_Interesting my ass._

.  
.  
.

_Let's see... the next grove has some people on it and some of them seem pretty strong._

I got to the bridge that connects grove 20 with 21 and I knew that I shouldn't go to not cause a ruckus, but curiosity got the better of me. I walked to some buildings and leant against a wall, safe from unwanted looks. I didn't even have to use Haki to know that some of them were fighting, my sense of hearing was enough. Just as I wanted to leave one particular presence caught my attention.

_He's not one of those who are fighting. His strength shouldn't be underestimated but something about his emotions seems off._

I couldn't figured out what bothered me so I took a look and saw him for the first time. Sitting on a crate with his hands folded. He looked calm and composed but there was something more going on with him. I just didn't know what and that spiked my interest. My eyes wandered to the people surrounding him.

_Shit. Is that a frickin bear?!_

.  
.  
.

I got away without getting noticed and was now wandering through a street with some stores on both sites. It wasn't as lively as Water 7, but that's probably because I'm still in the lawless area. Most of the tourist are probably in the shopping area or visiting the Sabaody Park. Lami told me how much she liked festivals, especially the one in her hometown which she visited together with her brother and mother. I never had the opportunity to enjoy myself in that way, but hell I wanted to go.

"I'm sorry." I heard someone say from inside a store. 

_That's one depressing aura. Just don't get involved._

I glanced inside the store and saw the bear from earlier.

_No, don't get involved. No!_

"What's the matter?" I asked after entering.

_Shit..._

The shop owner looked at me and got into a fuss. Apparently the bear, who actually wore an overall, ordered some food and couldn't pay for it. Somehow I had sympathy for him, why I took some of my money and put it on the counter.

"Keep the change." I said while leaving not looking back. Still I could feel the bear hurring up to catch up with me. 

"I'm sorry." He said again and I slowly asked myself if that was the only thing he could say.

"No problem." You said looking at him. "By the way, I'm (Y/N)."

"I am Bepo." So my assumption was wrong.

"Why did you went to buy something without having money to pay for it?"

"I'm sorry." Slowly I got frustrated with him.

"For fucks sake you are a bear. Show me your roar." I bursted out while clawing the air.

Bepo looked at me and I was afraid my little outburst would make him cry. Well the opposite happened. He started laughing.

"I'm sorry?" I was confused, until I realised how stuppid I must have looked shredding the air. "Alright that's pretty funny. But you didn't give me an answer."

Bepo stopped his laughter and wanted to apologize again to which I raised an eyebrow.

_How low can ones confidence get?_

"My captain wanted something to eat." Bepo started. "But I forgot that I left my money on the submarine-"

"On the what?" I interrupted him.

"Submarine." Bepo said confused. "A boat that can dive."

"Did it get coated?"

"Did you never heard of a submarine" I shook your head.

Bepo began explaining tome what a submarine was and how it worked. Sometime during our converstion we reached a building with the word 'Human' written over the entrance. Bepo climbed the stairs and turned around seeing that I was still at the bottom.

"Don't you wanna come in?" Bepo wanted to know.

_I read about these places. They sell humans. Dammit, I really shouldn't go._

I jogged up the stairs and went, togther with Bepo, inside. It looked like a theatre, well what I imagined one would look like. Bepo was walking to a group sitting not far away and signaled me to follow him. I took the seat right next to him.

"What took you so long?" Bepo was questioned.

"I'm sorry."

_Oh not this shit again._

"Bepo, what did we talk about? Roar." Again I clawed the air, which made Bepo immediatly laugh. At that his crew turned to look at us with wide eyes.

"It's rare to hear my first mate laugh." His captain smirked at me. "Haki Master Silvers (Y/N)."

"I'm honored that you know me, but I feel at disadvantage because I don't know who you are." I leaned slightly forward and gave him a smirk myself.

"I call that lack of information." He countered at which one of my eyebrows started twitching. 

"Captain." Bepo interfered, which got him a sigh.

"I'm Trafalgar Law."


	4. Fluffy hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your positive comments on the last chapter. They made me really happy and motivated me a lot.  
> I hope you will enjoy this one too. ^^

**~ (Y/N)' s view ~**

"Well it's nice to meet you, fluffy hat." I smiled and leaned back into the seat. I could feel the shock and disbelief radiating from his crew mates. "I must say with these overalls your crew sticks out like a sore thump."

_Trafalgar Law. Even now you try to stay composed but I saw the crack in your facade. When you heard Bepo laugh and when he interfered in our little argument, your true self was visible. You two must be very close, otherwise he wouldn't have this effect on you._

I remembered what grandpa ones told me about how concealing your emotions is nothing someone wants to do, unless there's no other way. Because Law knew who I was one logical reason to hide his emotions is so that I couldn't see them and would have difficulties to figure out his intentions. I would have totaly accepted this explanation, if I hadn't seen what he was hiding. It was only for a second but very intense.

_Pain, restlessness, anxiety..._

_Whatever happened to you, you locked it up for a long time. Maybe you don't even know that you are doing this. I can't tell._

I thought about Lami and how hard it was for her to accept what happened and that she lost the ones she loved the most. To give her some closure I searched the ruins of the former hospital for her parent's and brother's bodies. After hours I found two adults next to each, their bodies burned beyond recognition. They probably weren't able to leave the building, because these two were the only ones I found. Later I brought Lami to the graves I made for them and handed her some flowers, telling her to say her goodbyes. I will never forget her screams and how she clawed at the fresh earth, trying to dig them up. The only thing I could do was holding her until she calmed down and fell asleep. After this day Lami also started to suppress her emotions and it took me years to make her go on living. Thinking back, she maybe had saved me too, without even noticing it. Lami gave me a purpose after I lost my family. I would protect her and give it my all to make her smile again. I never really had to deal with what happened all these years ago on this small island in the Calm Belt.

"Do you even listen to me?"

"...What?" I looked directly in his stormy grey eyes, which resembled his soul pretty much.

"You are unbelievable." Law sighed and turned away from me looking down at the stage. 

_Shit. How long did I zoned out?_

I looked at Bepo with a questioning look, but the bear only shook his head while the other crew members still looked like they had seen a ghost.

_Only because I called their captain fluffy hat? Well time to calm the waves._

"I like your hat." You smiled at the one with the penguin-shaped hat.

"What?" At first he looked surprised, but then his whole presence changed from shocked to flustered. "Oh, thank you. My name is Pengiun, but if you have a nickname for me too, I will gladly accept it."

_That was too easy._

"I think Pengiun fits you perfectly." Before I could say anything more, another crew member put himself in front of Penguin.

"And I'm Shachi." The man said before he was pushed back by Penguin.

"Can you both stop this and sit down?" Law was slowly getting annoyed. Both men looked at each other and did as they were told but not without sending me a bright smile. My gaze fell on a small plastic bag next to Bepo.

"Don't be mad fluffy hat." I said, putting the bag in my lap and unwrapping the food.

_Onigiri? My Mother and I always made them together._

"Here." Law turned around and looked at the Onigiri, which I was holding out for him. "Will you take it or not?"

"You really are a strange one." He took it and watched me taking another one. "Didn't my first mate bought them. I can't remember allowing you to eat one too."

"Well, actually I bought them and saved your first mate from getting into trouble with a shop owner." At that Law turned his attention to Bepo. "Oh hell no, don't blame Bepo for this. The next time you want something to eat, how about you get your ass in gear and buy it yourself."

I heard Penguin and Shachi trying to suppress their laughs, failing miserably.

_Confusion and anger. Eyes fixed on me. He wants to fight me. He can try, if he wants to._

"Trafalgar Law and the Silvers (Y/N)." Someone said behind us. I turned around and saw a group of man near the entrance.

"Eustass Kid." I realised. I once saw a picture of him in a newspaper. He has a high bounty if I remember correctly.

"You know him but not me?" Law asked.

"Disappointed?" I smirked, giving him a side glance. Suddenly the people around us seemed to get nervous and when I looked at the entrance I saw why.

_Celestial Dragons. I should thank Eustass. A fight between me and Trafalgar would have gotten me in too much trouble._

"Truce?" I smiled at Law, which got me one of his smirks. "I take that as a yes."

The first half of the auction went on without any problems. As long as you don't call slavery an problem in itself. I was not that interested in this whole thing and already thought about leaving when one of the slaves, a former pirate, bit of his tongue and the auctioneer anounced that the next object would be a mermaid. Even though this whole thing here was disgusting. I couldn't deny my curiosity.

And then all hell broke loose.


	5. It can't get worse

"... the mermaid Camie!" The auctioneer anounced at which everyone was going crazy. I would lie if I said I wasn't interested but feeling the immense fear and desperation of this girl made me sick. She must have been the same age as Lami, maybe even younger.

_Shit. If these damn Celestial Dragons weren't here I knock everyone out. Right here, right now. But that would lead to something much worse._

Something caught my attention. A group, which entered moments ago. I could feel their intention to help her but their plan was shattered when the first bid was exclaimed. I closed my eyes, trying to block all of the intense emotions out, even though I knew it was to no avail.

_I hate this. I hate this._

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, when something crashed into the audience.

"At least he took the door." I mumbled, while others where screaming and trying to get away form the chaos. But then I realised something.

_Whoever just crashed the auction is very strong. Trafalgar and Eustass also have immense power, but this one is surpassing them._

I turned my head to look at the newcomer and, well, his appearence wasn't what I expected but never judge a book by its cover. It's the first thing I realised on my journey thanks to my Kenbunshoku Haki.

"Is he dumb?" You said loud enough for the people around you to hear. Law turned around with a questioning look. "How simple minded can one person be?"

Just as I said that he started running down the stairs trying to get to the mermaid. Not realising the danger he put himself and his friend, who tried to stop him, in.

_Damnit! He's going to shoot!_

"Watch out!" I shouted but knew they wouldn't have enough time to dodge the bullet.

_**Busoshoku Haki. Shield.** _

The bullet was reflected and barely missed the Celestial Dragon who tried to kill the Fish-man.

"Did you do that?" Again Law was looking at me.

"Hm? Oh that was nothing. You should see me in a real fight." I smirked and thanked whoever was responsible for not wounding a Celestial Dragon.

"I look forward to it." Law said giving me one of his signature smirks, which was quickly replaced by a look of confusion as I suddenly stood up.

_He wouldn't..._

I couldn't even finish my thought before the guy with the strawhat punched the Celestial Dragon in the face, causing total chaos. I let myself fall backwards, head in my hands.

_This idiot. I can understand his intentions, but he didn't even think. Does he not know the consequences? Of course I'm not so innocent myself, for nearly hitting that bastard with a bullet but nobody, except for Trafalgar, could have known that I caused it to reflect._

Guards tried to gain the upper hand in this chaos, but weren't able to defeat the group who tried to save the mermaid.

_These guards are weak. I could take them out all at once. Well, it can't get worse._

_**Haoshoku Haki. Shockwave.** _

One after another passed out, except for the pirates in the room and the ones who were fighting the guards. I stood up and went down to the mermaid, well aware of the shocked glances I got.

"Oi, Shachi, wake up!" I heard Penguin say. Maybe I used a bit too much of my power.

I was standing in front of the huge fishbowl with the trapped mermaid inside. She too was unconscious. I sighed, drawing my sword and cutting the bowl, so I could get to her. I heard her friends shout, trying me to stop.

"I know that you are concerned about her well being, but I am the only one right now, who can free her. Unless you happen to have the key to this collar." I said calmly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm on it!" I heard one shout and felt him disapear backstage.

_That will take to long. The Marines will arive soon... Never mind they already surrounded this place._

I sighed and knelt down beside her.

_I read of these collars in the book about this 'island'. They will explode if I try to remove them... The technique I use to remove a disease from a body would take to much time. The only option is to weaken the collar on a certain point and then rip it off._

I took a deep breath, concentrating Haki in my fingertips.

_**Busoshoku Haki. Destruction.** _

I ripped the collar of, throwing it behind me.

_**Busoshoku Haki. Shield.** _

The explosion shook the ground and a cloud of smoke engulfed us. Her friends were screaming her name and some of them were coming down to the stage. As the smoke cleared away I could finaly take a proper look at the mermaid.

_She doesn't seem to have gotten hurt in the process. What a relieve._

"She will wake up within some minutes." I looked up at the fish-man from earlier. "Take her somplace safe."

I stood up and looked at the remaining people.

"This place is surrounded by Marine soldiers. They are pretty weak so there shouldn't be a problem defeating them." I addressed all ot them and then turned to the guy with the strawhat. "An admiral is on its way because some idiot punched one of the Celestial Dragons, so you all should hurry."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He said, scratching his head. I jumped down from the stage and went up to the exit.

_The man who searched for the keys was successful. A bit late but he can still free the other slaves._

When I reached the top of the stairs, Kid, Law and strawhat already left the building. As I started to catch up I heard them bicker about who would fight and who had to stand back. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I was standing behind them, preparing myself to knock the soldiers out, just as they began to fire. But I didn't even needed to do anything, because the guys had everything under control.

**"Rubber Ballon!"**

**"Repel!"**

**"Room. Shambles!"**

_And again. What have I gotten myself into._

The soldiers fired again and this time strawhat caught them all in a net he made with his hands. At this point nothing could shock me anymore.

_Oh shit._

_**Busoshoku Haki. Shield.** _ _  
_

The cannon ball, which passed through the net, exploded the moment it hit the shield.

"Thanks." Law smirked at me, while Kid was shouting at strawhat.

"Don't mention it. Do you know who he is?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Captain of the Strawhat-Pirates."

_Makes sense. At least the idiot now has a name._

Luffy released the cannon balls at the soldiers, taking out some of them. While the other two continued showing their Devil Fruit abilities. The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

"(Y/N)-ya." Law called out for me as he walked to a tall man sitting in front of the auction house. "Can you take of his collar?"

You followed him and looked at the man, repeating what you did for the mermaid.

"Pirate captain Jean Bart." Law said to the man, who looked surprised. "Will you join my crew?"

At that Jean Bart turned his attentio to me. "You don't owe me anything. Join his crew if you want to." I simply exclaimed.

When I turned back to the battleground, the Strawhats already had disappeared as well as the Kid-Pirates. What surprised me was seeing Bepo fight.

_Not bad._

"Hurry, Bepo!" Law ordered at which Bepo and Jean Bart destroyed the bridge, cutting of the rest of the soldiers. Including me.

_Very thoughtful of you Traf..._

**"Room. Shambles!"**

_What the..._

I was standing right in front of Law, my brain trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Bepo asked me to do it." He said as that would explain everything and continued walking. I looked at Bepo and smiled, walking next to the bear. On my other side Penguin supported Shachi who was conscious again but still unsteady on his feet. Behind us was Jean Bart.

"Thank you Bepo, for helping me." At that he blushed and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "And sorry Shachi. I didnt mean to knock you out too."

"Not your fault (Y/N)-chan." Shachi smiled nearly stumbling over his own feet. I stifled a laugh when suddenly my warning belts went off.

_For fucks sake! Trafalgar!_

_**Busoshoku Haki. Shield.** _ _  
_

The shield built itself up just in time as a light ray hit the invisible surface. I ran up to Law, who looked deeply shocked for the first time. 

"Trafalgar! Are you alright?!" I frantically asked but got no answer. I followed his line of sight and saw the reason of this attack.

_Somethings wrong. This man is not a human. Well, he kind of is though, because I can sense him as well as his strength, but he has no emotions. At all! What exactly is he?!_

"Bartholomew Kuma. What is a Warlord of the Sea doing here?" Law asked at which my eyes widened. 

_A warlord? That explains his strenght._

Just then I realised that Kid and his crew were there as well, fighting Kuma. The only problem was that their attacks had no effect. Bepo, Penguin and Shachi started an attack of their own.

"This is useless." I mumbled and then added. "Trafalgar, what Bepo asked you to do at the auction house..." At that he turned to me. "...can you do it again, but this time get me right in front of the warlord?"

"Whenever you're ready."

I took a deep as I concentrated a huge amount of Haki in my dominant hand.

"Ready!"

**"Room. Shambles!"**

_**Busoshoku Haki. Destruction.** _ **  
**

The burst flung Kuma backwards and his torso exploded. He crashed against one of the mangrove trees which collapsed because if the impact. I fell down on my knees, catching my breath.

_I'm nearing my limit._

"Bepo, catch!" Law said to Bepo before he got in my visual field. He dropped down with his back turned to me. "Hop on."

I raised an eyebrow at this gesture, but didn't give it much thought. I climbed on Law's back and he stood up. I turned my head so I could look at Bepo, who was now carrying Law's sword. We caught up to Kid and walked alongside him.

"I must say, that was impressive." Kid praised me.

"Years of training." I answered and looked forward towards the fallen tree. "I don't think this was a Warlord of the Sea."

"I also had this thought." Law agreed. "Beating him was too easy."

"Also he wasn't a human being." I added.

"What do you mean?" Kid wanted to know.

"I met some Cyborgs but they always had essential traits, which made them human. This one missed some of these characteristics." I said deep in thought.

_Another powerful presence? Maybe the admiral is near. Wait! There's a second presence...and I know this one. Grandpa!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write ^^  
> Which is why I lost track of the length, but to be honest you deserve a long chapter for all the motivating comments :3


	6. Promise

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

I loosened my arms around Law's neck and got down from his back, which caused him and Kid to stopp and turn to me.

"Something wrong?" Law asked as he saw the disbelieving look on my face. "(Y/N)-ya?"

_This can't be true... He can't be here, he just can't..._

I was so fixated on the one presence I last saw 14 years ago, I didn't even notice the danger we were in. Suddenly my mind snapped back to reality as I was pushed to the ground and a beam hit the ground behind me.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Law screamed as he pushed himself off of me. I turned my head slightly and looked at our opponent from moments ago.

_He should be dead! Nobody ever survived a direct attack.... It's not the same one. They look identical but their presences differ. Although that doesn't mean he's less strong. Shit!_

I was pulled roughly to my feet, stumbling slightly.

"If you want to die, I won't stop you." Law said at which I smiled.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I promised someone to stay alive and I keep my promises." I drew my sword and got into a defensive stance.

_**Busoshoku Haki. Imbuement.** _

The blade turned black and deflected the next attack. Kid and Law already started attacks of their own, with their crewmates backing them up. I observed the fight going when all of a sudden a thought crossed my mind.

_This cyborg is not attacking all of us. Shachi or Penguin, for example, weren't attacked a single time._

"Shachi! Penguin!" I shouted. "Do you two have a bounty?"

Both of them shook their heads no in response.

_Got you._

"Everyone with a bounty needs to stand back!" I ordered.

"And why should I do that missy?" Kid was annoyed but at least stopped his attacks.

"Because he only targets those with a bounty. If we stand back we will distract him so the others can take him down." That was what I wanted to say, but Law was the one who answered in my stead. 

All of them who had a bounty on their head were now standing next to me, taking a defensive stance, while the ones the cyborg didn't target could start their attack. 

_**Busoshoku Haki. Shield.** _

I let the shield spread out in front of us so the all of the beams were deflected. I could feel my Haki reaching its limit but I just needed to push it a bit further. I gritted my teeth which didn't go unnoticed by Law, who was standing righ next to me.

"We can protect ourselves." He tried to convince me to put down the protection.

"I know, but I still won't risk it. It was my idea to start with."

I don't know how long we watched the cyborg getting attacked while he was targeting the ones behind the shield but I my limit was exceeded and my protection crumbled. The pirates noticed this too when a beam went through it. 

_Damnit! He's not taking any damage. It's useless._

"Trafalgar." I breathed heavily. "One last attack."

"I don't think you are able to pull off the same thing you did earlier."

"Are you questioning me?" I smirked. "We will do something different, but I need your help."

Law raised an eyebrow as I explained the plan.

"You will have to take me on your back. This way I can let Haki flow through your body and infuse your nodachi with it. We need to be fast, because I won't be able to keep this up for long."

He only looked at me for a second, letting the plan sink in.

"Bepo!" Law stretched out his hand catching the sword. "Let's do this."

He took me on his back like before and got into a fighting position.

_**Busoshoku Haki. Imbuement.** _

The blade of the nodachi turned black and Law began running towards the cyborg, while the others tried to distract him.

_We must finish him off with one precise blow. Hurry up, Trafalgar._

A moment later the cyborg was impaled with the nodachi. Law pulled it out and took some steps backwards. We both looked at the cyborg falling down onto its knees, apparently defeated. I tried to blink away the black spots taking over my vision.

"Don't you faint on me." I heard Law say as he walked back up to his crew mates. Just as we reached Bepo who took the nodachi from him a noise could be heard behind us. The moment we realised what was happening. A beam came shooting in our direction. I closed my eyes and let one last thought pass my mind.

_I'm sorry Lami, I can't keep my promise._

But the beam never found its destination.

"If you want to hurt my little girl, you will have to go through me first."

_Grandpa..._

.  
.  
.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting in a dimly lit room made out off wooden planks. This place wasn't unfamiliar since it belonged to my ship.

_How did I get here? Where are the others?_

Suddenly the door was ripped open and a girl came running in, sweeping papers from the desk, while screaming at someone.

_Lami?_

I watched as a disturbing scene unfolded before me. The next person who came running in was a black-haired man with a orange hat. He carried somebody in his arms.

_This woman doesn't look very alive. She's bleeding from too many wounds._

I walked over to the woman, who was layed onto the desk. When I took a look at her face I felt the color draining from my face. I stumbled backwards not believing my own eyes.

_That's me..._

Everything blurred before my eyes. I clutched my head trying to forget what I just saw. When I looked again the room was empty. Blood soaked clothes littered the floor and outside people yelled at each other. I couldn't seem to use Haki so I walked to the door to see what is going on.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?!"

"(Y/N) calm down. You shouldn't be moving around."

"I would listen to your friend. It's a miracle that you're still alive."

_I remember..._

_Half a year ago, I developed a new technique. A advanced form of the Haoshoku Haki. I tried to concentrate it in my hands like I did it with the Busoshoku_ _Haki. The only difference is that I could use it as a long range attack. The energie of the shockwave concentrated on one particular point. It would rip the target apart. The only problem was, that I needed to force the_ _Haoshoku Haki into my hands, which is dangerous for the one performing it. I trained with a small amount of Haki to not hurt myself. Still it resulted in fractured bones, mainly in my hands and arms. When I started to gain more control over the Haki flow, I wanted to test it on a real target. At that time I heard that a group of man is selling children into slavery. In exchange they wouldn't destroy the village the children came from._

_I located the group, they were camping in a forest. Six man in total, not very strong, except for the leader, maybe a former pirate captain. I used just enough Haki to take out the weakest so only their leader remained. I could see the fear in his face, he was begging for his life. He probably realised who I was and new that he couldn't defeat me. That I took out people far stronger than him. I told him to stand up, that I would grant him the honor to die with a sword in his hand, even though he didn't deserve it. The man stood on shaky legs as he watched me smile. I stretched out my hands, palms facing him. Haki flowed into both hands and then I released it._

_The next thing I remember is waking up on my ship. My whole body hurt and I wasn't able to breath properly. Lami was sitting next to me crying. When she realised that I had woken up, she cried even more, telling me that a man had brought me here after he found me half dead. At that I jumped up, forgetting about the pain coursing through my body, and walked outside confronting the stranger. I eventually calmed down after I didn't see any ill intentions towards us in him. After he brought me back inside so I could lie down, he explained me what had happened. He was searching for someone but couldn't find him in the village. Just as he was about to leave, an explosion shook the ground. He looked for the cause and found me, bringing me back to the ship he saw earlier, guessing it belonged to me. After he was finished telling me the details he stated that he had to leave. I asked him what I could do to repay the debt. He simply smiled at me and handed me a paper and told me if he ever gets in danger I can find him with it. I nodded and promised him to be there if he should need me._

_His name was Ace._

The scene in front of me changed again. I wasn't on the ship anymore but on a battlefield.

_What is going on? I can't remember something like this ever happened to me._

I looked around until my eyes fell on someone I had seen before.

_Luffy..._

He was crawling towards a small piece of paper which was moving in the opposite direction. Realising the importance of this paper I looked in the direction it was moving to.

_Ace!_

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. 

Fire, blood, screams.

I fell down on my knees as the scene began to fade.

"When did this happen?" I asked myself, my brain not able to process everything that just happened.

"It has not yet happened." A man said. "I'm begging you, please save my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit...  
> This story slowly gets out of hand.


	7. Join me

**~** **Law's** **view ~**

"If you want to hurt my little girl, you will have to go through me first." It seemed like this mana appeared out of thin air and blocked the beam, which was meant for us, without a problem.

_Who is he and what does he have to do with (Y/N)-ya... And why do I even care?_

"Grove 13. There is a bar." He said to without turning around. "Bring her their. I'll deal with this one."

"And why should I let you order me around?" I asked the stranger while adjusting (Y/N) position on my back.

_Shit. She's unconscious and I can't leave her behind in this state. I should have left her at the auction house._

I sighed as I made up my mind to do what the man told me.

"Bepo!" I called my first mate. He immediatly came to my side and reached out to take (Y/N) from my back. "Not her. Go back to the ship and take the others with you. I'll meet you there."

Bepo looked dumbfounded but did as he was told. That was something I really appreciated when it came to the polar bear. He never questioned my desicions and trusted my judgement.

The Kid-Pirates had already left the battle side and my crew also made their way back to the ship. I took my sword in both hands behind my back and placed it under (Y/N) to keep her up. The way to grove 13 didn't take long and the bar was easy to find. I walked up to the door and pushed it open, entering the place. Behind the counter was a woman, who was reading a newspaper. She looked up at me and then to the person on my back.

"Trafalgar Law and Silvers (Y/N)." She said with a knowing look. "Bring her upstairs."

_And another person to give me orders. What a marvelous day._

I carried (Y/N) upwards into a round room. Under one of the windows was a bed where I could sit down and let her fall onto the sheets. I stood back up and leaned my sword against one of the bedposts. Looking arounf the room I saw a wooden chair, which I pulled up to the headboard. Intuitively I checked her pulse and looked for any visible wounds.

_Her pulse a bit low, but nothing concerning. No visible wounds._

The sun had already set when the woman came into the room. She carried the newspaper from before and a steaming mug. 

"Coffee?" She asked and, once I nodded, handed me the mug.

"Thanks." I took a sip and turned fully to the black-haired woman. "I don't think we ever got introduced to each other."

"Oh, my bad. Name's Shakky. I own this place." She laughed and kneeled next to the bed. "I hope you wake up fast. I've waited long enough to finally meet you."

Shakky handed me the newspaper and told me to read it. Then gave me one last glance before standing up and walking back down to the customer area. Soon after she left, the door to the bar could be heard. The sound of the door closing was followed by the creaking of the steps. I reached for my sword but retreated my hand when I saw the man from before. It was the first time I looked at his face and at last it clicked.

_I knew her last name is Silvers but I didn't thought that she has something to do with the first mate of the Roger-Pirates._

"The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh." I'm sure I sounded surprised.

"I'm honored that one of the Worst Generation still recognises me." He wore a tired smile as he walked up next to me. "But now I go by the name of Ray. I quitted being a pirate."

I thought about asking him about his connection to (Y/N) but he already knew what was on my mind.

"She's my granddaughter." He just said rubbed his eyes. "You can leave, if you want to."

_I could, and maybe I should._

"I'll wait until (Y/N)-ya wakes up. I just want to make sure she is okay." I leaned back in the chair. "After all she helped me."

"Then I'll leave her in your care for the time being. I still have something to take care of." Ray brushed a loose hair strand out of (Y/N)'s face. I looked at the gesture and felt my heart clench.

_Damnit. Concentrate on something else. Anything else._

I took another sip of the coffee while getting my emotions back under control. I didn't notice that Ray had left the room but when I looked around I was left alone. I placed the mug on the floor and took the newspaper, scanning the headlines.

_Nothing new... Boring... Wait. That must be a joke. They can't really mean that. If they execute Portgas D. Ace, they will start a war._

I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair. I took another glance at (Y/N), who was still sleeping and didn't seem to wake up soon. My last thought, before sleep took over me, went to my crew in hope they won't so something stupid, like setting the ship on fire or making a mess out of my study.

It was already noon when I woke up. I couldn't remember the last time I slept this long or this peaceful. Over the day I talked with Shakky about the coming event at Marineford and got to know the fish-man Hatchan, or Hatchi, and his companions. When I asked about Ray, Shakki only said, that he will be back in some days. She never really knew what he did or where he went. She could only guess. 

It took (Y/N) one more day before she woke up. I was walking around the room when she began to stirr. She shot into a sitting position, frantically looking around.

"Hey, it's alright." Within a second I was next to her. "You're safe."

"Ace." That was all (Y/N) got out before she tried to get up and immediatly tumbled over. I caught her pushing her back onto the bed.

"You were less trouble, when you were asleep." I took a look at her face, checking her eyes and as well as her pulse.

"Asleep? How long was I out?" (Y/N) pushed my hand away from her wrist.

"One and a half day. Don't worry." I tried to calm her down, whcih didn't seem to work, because her eyes widened in shock.

"Did he... Did Ace already died?"

_Ace?_

"You mean Portgas D. Ace?" I questioned, asking myself how she could know about the execution.

"I don't know his full name but he will day in a battle. An admiral will kill him."

"His execution will be in some days. But how do you know of this."

"I saw it." She looked at her hands. "And I need to change his future."

"Do you want to just walk into Marineford and take out the Warlords of the Sea as well as the admirals?"

"If that's the only wa-"

"Did you hit your head during the fight?!"

"I promised him my help if he ever needs it." (Y/N) raised her head looking me straight in the eye. "And I never asked you for your opinion nor for any kind of assistance."

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the right words to say.

_I can't say that she's wrong. We have nothing to do with each other and I just stayed here to make sure she's alright._

I grabbed my sword and headed for the stairs, but something kept me from leaving the room. I looked at her as she stood on shaking legs and only kept herself upright by holding onto a bedpost. 

"How do you plan on getting to Marineford?" I asked walking up to a window opposite of the bed.

"Hm? With my ship of course."I laughed at that.

"With your ship? Do you even know how heavily armed this base is? After all it's their Headquarter." After that she got silent, probably thinking about a new approach. "I got a submarine. Their shouldn't be a problem, if I take you there."

"Where's the catch?" (Y/N) asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't do this for any pirate." I stated and turned to look at her. "But for a crew member I will think about it."

She was speechless, trying to process what I just said.

"Join my crew and become a part of the Heart-Pirates."


	8. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the story, but I finally got a part time job and hadn't much time to write. I promise you to get the next chapter finished within three days ^^

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

"Join my crew and become a part of the Heart-Pirates."

I clenched the bedpost in my hand, my knuckles turning white in the process.

_Does he really think I would join his crew, just because he has a fancy submarine? Dream on Trafalgar. I don't need your help, actually I don't even want it._

Many crews asked me to join them in the past but I always turned them down. The main reason I never joined a crew was Lami. I didn't want her to live with a bunch of pirates I couldn't trust. I let go of the bedpost and sank back down on the mattress. To be honest, keeping Lami safe was always an excuse for me not to deal with the real reason why I never joined others nor let someone join me. The memorie to the cause of my general distrust is well hidden inside my mind and I kept it as far away from me as possible. 

The memorie of a little child hiding under its bed while their parents get killed.

"Your answer?" Law's voice brought me back from this dark place. He didn't move from his place across the room, the sunlight behind him making it impossible to see his features clearly. Just as I wanted to say something we were interrupted.

"I suggest you better go now." A calm voice said. Both of us turned our heads to the stairs where an older man was standing. I didn't recognised him but Law seemed to know this man and, with a last glance in my direction, went downstairs. After I heard a door click in its look the man came towards me and sat down on the bed as well. He had his hands folded in his lap while looking at them.

"I never thought I would see you again in this life." I could hear a slight tremble in his voice. "My little girl."

"Grandpa?" Finally it clicked. I hesitated just a moment before I threw my arms around him. He immediatly returned the hug, holding me close like he used to in the past. My thoughts were running wild. I wanted tell him so many things and ask him more questions than someone ever asked. But at this moment the only thing that mattered was that I felt safe again for the first time in 14 years.

When I dared do dream about this moment I always saw myself completely breaking down. I thought I would cry and finally letting my emotions come to the surface. The reality is rarely what you imagined it to be and this was no exemption. My raging emotions from moments before calmed down, until I felt nothing but a certain calmness. After a long moment we released each other from the embrace.

"I missed you so much." I didn't know what else I could have said at that moment.

"I'm sorry." I looked at grandpa as he did what I thought I would do. He covered his eyes with one hand as tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand." I was at a loss for words. I felt my heart slightly ache at the sight of the strongest person I have ever known breaking down.

"I wasn't there to protect you, my family. I felt it when your Haoshoku Haki awakened and returned immediatly. But all I saw was our old home burned to the ground. I searched for you three but only found your parents. I buried them and started looking for you. When I couldn't find you I was devastated and thought you were either dead or captured. " At that I took his hand in mine gave it a squeeze so he would look at me. 

"I want to be honest with you. In the beginning I tried to blame you for everything thst happened to me and to my parents." He looked down again not able to meet my eyes. "Like I said, I tried to, but never believed it. I just needed someone to hold responsible for what happened."

We were silent for a moment. Grandpa thought about something but without the ability to use Haki at the moment I needed to wait until he decided to speak again.

"Who you blame now?" Now it was my time to avert my eyes. I retracted my hand from his as the questions sunk in.

_The only person who's to blame is me. They killed my parents because of me._

These thoughts always kept me companie but in front of grandpa I needed to burry them deep insight of me.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." I simply told him and to my surprise he accepted it.

A woman entered the room. She carried two steaming mugs and smiled at us.

"So this is the infamous Silvers (Y/N)." She said to me and sat the mugs on a chair, which was standing in front of the bed. Grandpa noticed my questioning look and smiled.

"This is Shakky. We are at her place." His voice sounded different when he said her name. It held a deep affection. I smiled up at her as she got herself another chair and placed it next to the other.

"I'm happy to meet you." She sat down and gave me one of the mugs. "When the first rumors were spreading that a young girl was taking down bandits and pirates, which seemed to have gotten defeated by an unknown power, your grandpa first told me about you. But he couldn't believe that it was really you until he saw your wanted poster. He actually cut your picture out and framed it." She laughed at this memory and smiled too. "After that day he told me everything. He read all the articles about you and hoped someday you would meet again."

"You framed my wanted picture?" I raised an eyebrow at grandpa, who rubbed his neck.

"Well..." He laughed. "Lets change the topic. How do you know the captain of the Heart-Pirates?"

"I don't know him." I explained. "We met at this auction house and I kinda got dragged into a fight."

"If you wanted to lie low, you shouldn't have knocked the guards out." Grandpa stated, which made me look at him.

"How do you know..." I began but soon my brain caught up. "You were there. Why did I not notice you at that time?"

"I keep a low profile around others. I don't need everybody to know who I am and what I'm capable of."

"Clever." I smiled. "Maybe you should have taught me back then to do the same. My plan to not get involved into any kind of trouble obviously didn't work out."

_And I will even cause more problems in the near future, but they don't need to know that._

"But I guess you got into some trouble too." I added. "I could sense you during the fight."

"I had some business with an admiral." Grandpa told me and looked a bit worried. "He attacked the Strawhat-Pirates but that should be nothing of your concern right now."

Shakky cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Back to Trafalgar." She said. "Ray and I overheard him asking you to join his crew. Will you consider it?"

"I don't think so." Again I got defensive. "I'm more like a lone wolf."

"You won't make it far in the New World like this." Shakky stood up taking the empty mug out of my hand. She walked back to the stairs, but before she went downstairs she gave me a sympathic look. "You should think about Trafalgar's offer."

I let her words sink in looking at the window Law stood in front of.

"I'll always be there for you, if you need someone to talk." Grandpa said to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let the past control your future."

Grandpa left the room, which got me some time to sort out my emotions.

Mom and dad always told me not to trust strangers, something every child hears at least once in their lifetime. They were scared that the Marines could learn of my abilities and my origins. Being a Silvers was far more dangerous than I knew as a child. Since my birth I had a target on my back and in the end it killed my parents. I killed them. Lami was the only person I trusted after my parents death. Maybe because I knew her pain of loosing everything.

_What if Trafalgar and his crew will betray me? Hand me over to the Marines. Hopefully they would kill me first._

I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_That wouldn't even be the worst they could do to me. The worst would be to accept me. To build relationships. I don't want to feel the pain of loosing someone ever again._

I thought about Lami. I wished I knew how she was doing. If everything was alright. It seemed easy for me to let stay back at Water 7, but it wasn't. For the first time im years, I was alone with my emotions and didn't know how to deal with them. Especially at night I needed someone to talk, to keep me sane. If I hadn't promised her, after Ace safed me, to stay alive I probably would have jumped into the ocean and let myself drown in the waves.

_Damnit... I'm so fucked up._

It was already past midnight when I gave up on sleeping and walked down to bar-like room. It looked quite comfortable. I searched for something to drink and found some booze behind the counter. I opened the bottle and sniffed at it. I scrunched up my nose at the strong smell.

"That look just now was priceless." I looked up to see grandpa in one corner of the room. He smiled, enjoying a drink of his own.

"You scared me." I placed the bottle on the counter. "Why are you still up."

"Could ask you the same question."

"Touché." I looked at the booze in front of me, not sure if I wanted to drink it. "How can I be sure that Trafalgar won't betray me."

"That was unexpected." Grandpa took a sip of his drink and walked over to me. "You can never be sure, even with the usage of Haki. You should talk to him and trust your instincts, but I don't think he has any ill intentions towards you. He carried you here after you passed out and refused to leave. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

_Shit. I should have asked him after I woke up what happened and why he was here with me. But I couldn't think straight at that moment._

"I guess I need to find Trafalgar." I walked to the door, when I realised I don't even know where to look first. "Is there a chance you can sense him?"

"Go outside and look to your left." He downed his drink and walked to a door in the back of the room. "Be careful."

I did as he said and looked at Law sitting on the gras.

_He was here. All the time._

"I'm still waiting for an answer." He smirked and stood up.

"I will give you my answer, after I met the rest of your crew and we made a plan to get to Marineford." He was silent for a moment. considering my conditions.

"Lets go then." Law started walking ahead of me.

_He's a strange one._

"Can you slow down a bit?" I was still a bit unsteady on my legs and had problems keeping up with his pace.

"You want me to carry you again?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Was that a mocking undertone I heard?"

Law slowed down and after some time we arrived at a... ship?

_That is one funny looking... I don't even know what to call it._

**"Room"**

"What..."

**"Shambles"**

And we were on the ship.

"Next time you do this, give me warning." I complained while looking around.

"I'll think about it." Law said and walked to a door leading inside. "You coming?"

He led me inside and down a ladder. The walls were made of metal and not wood like most ships. I remembered Bepo telling me how a submarine worked and I think after seeing it for myself I finally understood his explanation.

"First time seeing such a ship?"

"Is that really that obvious?"

He smirked and continued walking. We entered a room, which looked like a study. On the left and right side were bookshelves and on the far end of the room was a desk with a lamp and a stack of paper on it. Behind the desk was a chair and another one in a corner.

"Wait here. I'll wake up the crew, so you can meet them." Law turned around but you stopped him.

"Let them rest. I can wait until morning." I walked up to a bookshelf and looked at the different names. "I take it that you are interested in medicin."

Law closed the door to his study and looked over my shoulder at the book I was holding in my hands. It was about anatomie and resembled a book I bought for Lami.

"As a doctor I should be." I jumped as he suddenly spoke. "Did I scare you?"

"No." I quickly put the book away and turned around.

"I'm not all that proficient when it comes to Haki but if I observed it correctly you should be able to sense me."

"Yeah I can sense people and were they are, but only if I can use Haki. If I overdo it I temporally loose my ability. I trained my stamina in the last years but I'm still not at my optimum."

Law got behind the desk and sat down in the chair, motioning for me to get the other one. I walked to the chair in the corner, pulled it up in front of the desk and sat down opposite him.

"Do you mind telling me about Haki?"

I began with telling him about the three types of Haki and what I was able to do with each one. I told him about my training and my limits. I never thought I would be able to talk with someone so naturally.

"Are there any drawbacks I need to know of?" Law took notes while I was talking.

"If I push my limits too much I sometimes pass out. I can't use Haki for some days and feel a bit uncomfortable. There is one technique that can damage the body but I only used it once." I explained.

"How bad was the damage?" He looked up from his notes.

"I had some deep cuts and I think my lung gave up." I was deep in thought thinking about the time Lami told me about the injuries she had to cure. "I don't know if it was the left or the right one."

"That's a serious injury, who treated it?" Law opened a drawer under his desk and took out a stethoscope. After the incident Lami checked my lungs and heart everyday with one.

"I had a soon-to-be doctor on my ship. She could use Haki too. I teached her before we began our journey and she found a way to heal my lung. It was a similar technique as the one I used to strengthen your sword. She let Haki flow into my lung and manipulated the cells to reproduce faster."

"Can you take off your shirt for a moment?" Law completely went into doctor-mode.

"How about you take me on a date first?" I pulled the shirt over my head, holding it in front of my chest. Law walked behind me and put the chestpiece on my back.

"Breath in....Breath out... and again..." He seemed satisfied with what he heard and sat down again. "Whatever your doctor did worked. Can you teach me this technique too?"

"I don't even know if your Haki is strong enough to awaken and actually I'm not able to use this technique, neither do I understan it." Law thought about what I just said.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He then asked and pointed to my right shoulder. I took a look for myself and saw a huge red scar. I sometimes forgot about that one.

"I was inside a burning building and a part of the ceiling hit my shoulder." I smiled at memory of saving Lami and making my first friend. "It looked far worse back then.""

"You get in a lot of trouble." He smirked and put the notes away. "By the way, you can put your shirt back on."

I blushed and quickly pulled it over my head.

"Breakfast is in half an hour." Law looked at the clock and stood up. "Come."

_Great. He's already ordering me around and I'm dumb enough to follow him like a duckling._

"This is our galley." He said as we entered a new room. "The crew will soon be here."

I walked to a table and sat down.

"You now know a lot about me." I said and Law took a seat opposite me. "I have some questions concerning you too."

"Go ahead." He folded his hands on the table.

"It's hard to trust people who are hiding something." He gave me a questioning look. "When I first saw you something about your emotions seemed off and at the auction house I could sense what it was. You went through some shit which took a huge toll on your psyche. I don't know what happened and I don't want you tell me, but you need to give me something, anything, I can build trust."

Law looked shooked and I thought that he would stand up and just go but I was wrong.

"My name is Trafalgar Law. I lost my family and my friends when I was ten and after that I joined a pirate crew. They teached me how to fight and one of them is the reason I'm still alive. I was sick with a disease which would have killed me back then but that person got me a devil fruit which could save me. He sacrificed himself for me."

"What was his name?" I asked totally caught up in the story.

"Donquixote Rosinante alias Corazon." My eyes grew wide when I heard the name.

"You mean that klutz?" Now it was Law's turn to look dumbfounded.

"How do you know him?" He asked baffled.

"I met him twice." I tried to remember the times I met him. "The first time I met him was while looking for provisions. I stole some food from a store and was chased by the owner. Suddenly I could feel a strong presence behind me. I thought he would catch me but when I looked behind me he lay face first on the pavement. I took a turn into an alleyway but Cora-san found me. At that time I really thought he would kill me but instead he gave me some money. His intentions weren't suspicous so I started talking to him, well I was talking and he was writing. He wrote down to call him Cora-san and that I should quickly leave the island. That there was a pirate crew I should stay away from it as far as possible. I listened to him and went back to my boat, preparing to leave in some days. The day I wanted to set sail I went to town for a second time. I saw Cora-san falling down a flight of stairs so I went to look for him. I picked his sunglasses up and told him that I would keep them so he wouldn't trip over every little thing."

"So there went his sunglasses." Law laughed. "You know, he still tripped over his own feet."

"Disappointed but not surprised." I laughed too.

"Are you also from the North Blue?" He had calmed down a bit but was still smiling. 

"I was living in the Calm Belt which seperated the Grand Line and the North Blue." I explained, but before I could ask him were exactly he was from the door to the galley opened and some men came in. They were stunned as their saw their captain with a broad smile and a woman sitting in front of him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Someone I didn't know said in the front while behind him others asked why they stopped.

"Thats (Y/N)." I heard another voice and then saw Shachi with Penguin behind him.

"(Y/N)?" That was Bepo.

"Hey you three." I smiled and waved at them. "And a good morning to you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this one. I wanted to make it far more emotional but I just wasn't in the mood


	9. A/N

I want to thank you all for your support up until now. Don't worry the story will continue like I said in the last chapter, I'm **not** here to tell you that I will take a break or abandon this fic. 

The reason I'm reaching out to you is, because sooner or later we will get to the 2-year timeskip and I want to use this time for Law and the reader to form a strong bond. Therefore each chapter will be a like a one-shot. I don't know how many I'll do of them, but it would be a great way to fill these two years.

I already have like two or three ideas but I want you to tell me, through the comment section or if you want to stay anonym you can send me an e-mail (sanwea.cel@gmail.com), what you want (Y/N) to experience. You can ask for a dramatic chapter, an adventure, a lazy day on the sub, maybe a sickfic. You see the possibilities are endless.

I look forward to read your ideas. ^^

Love, Cel :3


	10. The plan

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

The introduction was chaotic. Everytime someone told me their name, some other crewmember pushed them aside to introduce themselves.

_Uni, Clione, Ikkaku... would have been better to take some notes._

"What?" I asked as I saw Law's amused smile. He just shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "You are enjoying this, am I right?"

After some time the crowd in front of me cleared as they went to get their breakfast. I took a deep breath while sorting my thoughts.

_They doesn't seem like bad people, but it could still be an act. Even though grandpa told me to trust my instincts it's still difficult. I always relay on Haki when it comes to people and now I don't now what to do. Hopefully it comes back fast._

"A berry for your thoughts." I looked at Law, who apparently noticed me getting lost in my mind.

"Hm?"

"I bet you think about my crew and if you can trust them." My eyes widened slightly at his assumption.

"Maybe you can use Haki and I just didn't notice..." I mumbled.

"I don't think so. I'm just good at observing and then putting the pieces together."

"You know that's the definition of Kenbunshoku Haki." I made a mental note to check it later if his Haki already awakened and he just didn't knew about it. "So, about my second condition-"

"We will talk about it in privat." Law cut me off. "Eat something and then meet me in my room."

Without another word he stood up and left the galley. Shortly after that a woman, Ikkaku was her name I think, joined me at the table and put a mug in front of me. The smell of fresh coffee enveloped me and I let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks." I was truly grateful. "Ikkaku, right?"

"You remembered my name." She beamed at me. "I'm happy that another woman will join the crew. The guys are not bad but it would be much more fun with you around."

_Why do they all assume that I'll join them?_

"You think to highly of me. I'm not that much fun." I laughed nervously.

"Don't be shy." Ikkaku grabbed my hands. "I'm sure we would make great friends."

_She's an enthusiastic one, like the rest of the crew. It's not that I don't like it, but this trait always tires me out._

I retrieved my hands and and put them around the mug. I flinched as my palms touched the hot surface.

"Did you burn yourself?" Ikkaku reached for my hands, but I quickly put them in my lap.

"That's nothing of your concern." I hissed and immediatly regreted it.

_Smooth...Way to got, (Y/N)..._

"Sorry." I mumbled as I saw her crestfallen face. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just.... this whole situation is a bit too much for me."

"Then why don't you say so." Ikkaku didn't sound pissed, although I snapped at her a moment ago. "You need to say something if you feel unwell, or else we can't help you."

_Easy to say...But I know she's right._

I placed my hands on the table, palms facing upwards. The skin was reddish but nothing a bit cold water couldn't cure. I followed Ikkaku to a sink. She turned on the faucet, checking the temperature before motioning for me to hold my hands under the water. I visibly relaxed as the cold water hit the skin, soothing the burning feeling.

"Better now?" Ikkaku asked, holding a towel out for me.

"Much better, thanks." I turned the faucet off and took the towel to dry my hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She took the towel back and hang it up for it to dry.

"I need to talk to your captain, but I forgot where his room was." We walked back to table where I took the mug by its handle, careful not to burn myself again.

"No problem. I'll show you the way." Ikkaku smiled. I looked at my coffee and my mind drifted to Law.

_Did he eat something?.... No, he didn't even made himself something to drink._

"Before we go, I need a second coffee." I said looking around.

"On the counter." Ikkaku pointed to a pot of coffee. I took another mug, filling it up with the hot liquid. 

I followed Ikkaku through the narrow hallways, trying to mesmerize the way. Every now and then she told me which room we just passed, even though it were mainly private chambers.

"...and here is our captain's room." Ikkaku stood next to the door, giving me space to enter.

"Thank you, Ikka-chan." She blushed at the nickname. "Can you maybe open the door for me."

I showed her my hands, each one holding a mug. Still speechless, Ikkaku opened the door and I entered the study. Law was sitting behind his desk reading a book. He was so occupied he didn't even noticed someone entered his room.

_Well if he can use Kenbunshoku Haki he should notice me, maybe it has not awakened after all._

"Sit down (Y/N)-ya." Law said without looking up. "And before you suspect me using Haki, I heard the door opening as well as you speaking outside. Besides, I told you to come here."

"You are such a smartass." I walked up to the desk and placed the mugs on the desk. "I'm already regretting bringing you something to drink."

I sat down and took a sip of the caffeine, enjoying the slightly bitter taste. Law closed the book placing it next to the mug I put in front of him. He gave a subtle smile before drinking from it. I would have enjoyed the silence, if there wasn't an important issue we needed to discuss.

"So..." I leaned forward. "How will you get me to Marineford?"

"We will dive with the sub under the warships wich will guard Marineford, but thats not the problem. When we surface what will you do? The Seven Warlords of the Sea and three admirals will be there additional to an armee of soldiers." His gaze was intense as he waited for my plan.

"There will be chaos when we arrive. Marineford will lie in ruins while the plaza will become a battlefield. Monkey D. Luffy will be there. I don't know if he has a connection to Ace but he will sacrifce himself to safe Strawhat. I just need to get them out of there before this admiral can kill him." Law seemed surprised to hear all of that but not shocked.

"Alright. I'll get close enough to-"

"You?" I interrupted Law. "That's not your fight. You just need to get me there, I can handle the rest."

"I know you can handle it, but this is my ship so we will follow my plan." He exercised his authority. "And now you will listen to my plan. Both of us will get to the plaza. You will show me the way (Y/N)-ya. When Ace is in my range I will get them out of harms way as well as Strawhat-ya. If something goes wrong. and when an admiral is involved thats highly possible, you will have to get us out of there."

I always fought alone. Never relied on anyone, because I could only trust myself. The first time I teamed up with someone was against the cyborg. I trusted Law without a second thought but only realised that in this moment. 

_Why do I trust him? Did my Haki noticed something subconsciously or was it my instinct?_

"I'll follow your plan Trafalgar." I placed the empty mug on the desk. "And when it's over I'll give you my answer."

Law smirked and leaned back. "We still have some days to prepare ourselves. You can stay here if you want to."

"I'll take you up on that offer, but I need to get some things first." I needed to get my sword, which was probably still at that bar with grandpa, and I also needed to go to my ship. If I remember where it was.

"Then let's go." Law was already at the door waiting for me to catch up. At first I wanted to tell him that I really could do this by myself but why not socialize a bit.

We walked back to to Shakky's bar were I got my sword back. Grandpa wasn't there and I actually was relieved that by it. I don't want him to learn about our plans. He shouldn't worry. Law waited outside for me and just before I opened the door to leave I turned around one last time.

"Shakky." The woman looked up and put the glas down she was cleaning at the moment. "Tell grandpa that I always loved him and I'll do for the rest of my life." 

Funny how a few words can bring long lost emotions to the surface. I never doubted my love for grandpa but speaking it out loud I felt the pain that build up for years slowly pushing forward. A lump was forming in my throat as I tried to surpress the feelings.

_Not now._

I turned around and quickly walked outside taking a deep breath. The fresh air helped a bit at calming my nerves.

"My ship is at Grove 17." Fortunately my voice sounded normal considering my nearly break down. I started walking again not looking back at Law. He quickly catched up and if Law noticed a change in my emotional state he didn't mention it. We kept quite while walking to Grove 17, which I was grateful for.

It was noon when we arrived at my ship. It didn't look like someone found it. This time Law followed me as I rummaged through my belongings. I filled a back with some clothes while keeping an eye on Law who seemed interested in some papers which were spread out on a table. I walked up to him and looked at the said papers. It were some notes Lami took concerning my injuries.

"You can have them." I told Law and zipped the bag. I pulled out a folder for him to collect the papers. "I also have some medical books if you are interested."

I got a second bag so Law could transport them back to the sub. He gave each book a short scan before putting it carefully in the bag. While he was busy I searched for the Vivre Card Ace gave me. I opened some drawers until it finally came into view.

_It's burning..._

I put the small piece of paper in my pants pocket and was about to close the drawer when I noticed something else in it. I took the sunglasses and walked over to Law who was zipping the bag.

"Here." I hold the sunglasses out to him. "You were close with Cora-san, right?"

Laws hand slightly trembled as he took the the item from me.

_I'm not the only one who has to battle their emotions today._

"I think I got everything I need." I walked out of the room, letting Law have a moment for himself. 

I adjusted the bag on my backand looked behind me as I heard the door open. Law walked out with the other bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes were reddish and although I dont know the whole story about him and Cora-san I can understand his feelings.

We were on the way back to the sub. I was walking in front of Law giving him some space as he still battled his emotions.

_Cora-san is a sensible topic. I'll remember that._

Neither Law nor I said anything on the way back to the sub. He teleported us both on the deck and led the way to his room. I put the bag I carried on a chair and looked at Law who still seemed lost in thoughts, or memories. I took the bag off of his shoulder placing it in the desk, which got Law out of his daze.

"Thanks." I heard him whisper as I unzipped the bag. 

I smiled and started taking the books and the folder out. The sunglasses were in a seperate pocket. I carefully placed them next to the desk lamp and stepped back to let Law take a seat.

_He's one of those who compensate emotional stress with work. Probably has problems sleeping, considering his eyebags I'm sure he has an insomnia._

I watched him sorting the books into the shelves and, and I must say, admired the caution he gave to such a task.

"I'll give you some time for yourself." I walked to the door. 

"Can you tell me a bit more about Haki?" Law suddenly asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I was surprised to say the least.

He hesitated and I understood what he relly wanted. Law wanted someone to talk to, more like someone who could distract him. 

"I'll just tell you about some of my techniques." I suggested. "How about we take the conservation to the deck, enjoying the sun?"

"Sounds good."

We, well I, talked until the sun begun to set. I would have thought that Law would drift off, but he listened with great interest. Sometimes he asked me to explain something further or if I could show him a certain technique when I get my Haki back. There were even moments of laughter, for example when imitated the face of one of my opponents the moment he noticed he was the only one still standing out of his group.

"Captain." Bepo called. "Dinner's ready."

The polar bear looked at us sitting against the rail discussing the medical usage of Haki. A topic Law was more invested in.

"Bepo. Can you bring us two plates?" I asked him with a smile.

"Aye, (Y/N)." And off he went.

"Didn't you tell me to get my ass in gear if I wanted something to eat and don't send Bepo to get it?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I rubbed my neck.

"Well...." I laughed.

Bepo returned with the food and passed it to us. I thanked him and placed it in front off me.

"Do you want to sit with us Bepo?" I asked him at which he looked to his captain.

"Get yourself a plate and then come back." Law said with a smile and we looked as the polar bear went off again.

The rest of the evening was peaceful. Bepo, Law and I ate our dinner while talking about how they met. I enjoyed the story of them both being friends for so long and at the same time couldn't believe that Shachi and Penguin were such bullies.

Bepo took our empty plates back inside, leaving Law and me alone again.

"Where do I even stay for tonight?" I turned to Law who had his hands behind his head, fingers interlocked. He thought about it before standing up and holding out a hand to help me up.

"Since when are you a gentleman?" I joked taking his hand getting pulled to my feet.

"I'm in a good mood." We went inside and back to the study. "Grab your bag."

I walked to the chair in front of the desk where I put it and turned to see Law opening a door next to one of the shelves.

_How did I not notice this in advance?_

"You can sleep here. I'll do some more work so I won't need the bed tonight." Law took a step aside to let me enter the smaller room.

It had a normal sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a dresser in it. Nothing to fancy but it does the trick.

"I don't want to discuss this with you, so just go to sleep."

_And there went the gentleman._

Law went back to the desk and sat down taking out the papers he took with him from my ship. I switch the lamp on and closed the door to change into night clothes. Well I would change into them if I had them packed. I pinched the bridge of my nose at my own idiocy and let the bag fall on the floor kicking it under the bed.

_Great. Just great._

I walked up to the dresser looking for a t-shirt I could borrow.

_That one should work._

I held up a black shirt with their Jolly-Roger printed on the front. I changed into it and tried to pull it a bit further down my legs. It ended mid-thigh but as long as no one saw me in it, it shouldn't be a problem.

I crawled under the covers and switched the lamp off. Silence as well as darkness engulfed me and to be honest it was suffocating. I turned from sight to sight, before deciding on opening the door a bit.

"Something wrong?" Law asked as he heard the door opening. He didn't look up from Lami's notes.

"No, but I want to keep the door open." I hid my body behind the door, only my head sticking out from the side.

"Do as you like." He took out a blank sheet and began writing something down.

I returned back to the bed and the sound of the pencil scratching on the paper lulled me to sleep.


	11. Healing

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

I jolted awake and like every other night I couldn't remember anything about the dream. The only thing I know that its always the same one, because of the fear I could feel in every part of my body. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

_Calm down (Y/N), you are safe. Just breath._

At least I didn't scream this time or else the whole sub would have been awake. Not to mention if I let out a burst of Haki. Wouldn't be the first time something like that would have happened. Fortunately I still hadn't got my Haki back.

I looked through the small gap into the study. The light was still on but the sound of pencil on paper became silent. I walked up to the door and opened it a bit more for me to get a clear view of the desk and Law. He was sleeping with his head on the table the pencil still in his hand.

_He told me he wouldn't need his bed tonight._

I walked up to him carefully removing the pencil from his hand putting it aside.

_What to do now?_

I ticked him on the shoulder which got me no response at all. The next step I took was shaking him slightly which earned me low grunt.

_Would it be legal to kick him?_

"Law wake up." I kept shaking his shoulder. "You can't sleep like this. You'll get a stiff neck."

His eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself off of the desk leaning backwards. His tired eyes looked at me as tried to process what was going on.

"Did you wake me up?" He grumbled sleepily.

"No, you were imagining it." I rolled my eyes. "Now stand up and sleep in your bed."

"What are you even wearing?" Law looked amused as he was more awake now.

I looked down at the t-shirt I was wearing and turned red.

_I forgot about this..._

"Just get into bed." I groand while pulling the shirt down a bit more.

"I've got enough sleep." Law reached for the pencil but wasn't fast enough. I got it out of his reach the moment I noticed what he was up to.

"You are finished working, so go to bed." I was slowly starting to loose my cool with this bullethead. 

"Why do you care, don't tell me you have feelings for me." He smirked which made my eyebrow twitch.

"I care because the success of the plan as well as many lifes depend on you and I don't want your insomnia to get in the way."

"And where will you sleep?"

_He's getting on my nerves. I should have just let him suffer a sore neck._

"I'll find myself a place to sleep, so please, just go to bed."

After some more arguments Law finally gave up. He walked into his bedroom and rummaged through his dresser. I walked to an armchair and got myself comfortable in it. Well as comfortable as one can get. My legs were dangling over the armrest while my head was leaning against the backrest. I reached behind me and blindly picked a book from the shelf. It was bounded in blue colored leather and had 'The Heart' written on it. I opened it at a random page and looked at a drawing of an anatomical heart. Sometimes I watched Lami reading such books, looking over her shoulder and seeing these drawings. One time she told me about the anatomy of the heart but in the end I got everything mixed up. I let one finger travel travel the outline of the heart when suddenly the room turned to a blueish color and the next moment I held a blanket in my hand.

My brain tried to process what just happened as I heard Law's voice from the other room.

"That's a good one but I doubt you understand it." He teased.

_He's mocking me again! This little..._

"The heart has four chambers. The right and left atrium as well as the right and left ventricle. The ventricle are seperated by the septum. But let's not forget the superior vena cava and the inferior vena cava." I repeated what Lami once told me with closed eyes. Because of that I didn't notice the blueish room appear again. One moment I was sitting in the armchair and the next I flopped down on a mattress.

_I'll kill him. Right here, right now._

I was sitting between the wall and Law, who was leaning his upperbody against the headboard. He had changed into a loose fitting blue shirt and black sweatpants. His hat was laying on the nightstand which gave me a view of his dark disheveled hair.

_No! I'm not staring!_

"Show me." Law demanded.

"...What?" I was dumbfounded at what he meant.

"What you just told me show it to me on the drawing." I leaned back a bit so I could look at the opened book. I rolled my eyes as I sat right next to him. 

I pointed to the different parts of the heart naming them as best as I could. Of course I got most of it wrong and had Law correcting me. After a short time and me making one mistake after another he took the lead and explained to me how the blood flows through the different chambers, arteries and veins. A small smile tucked at the corners of my mouth as I realised how much Law enjoyed talking about medicin. It wasn't just because he's a doctor, but because its his passion.

"Are you with me?" Law asked as he realised he was talking the whole time.

"Sure." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. I think I even understood the basic stuff."

I thought about our earlier conversation and how Law asked me to teach him the technique Lami used to heal my lung. I didn't lie when I told him that I had no idea how she did it. The only thing I was pretty sure of is that she used Busoshoku Haki, because it's the only one I trained her in. If I really join the Heart-Pirates and Law's able to use Haki I would be responsible for his training. As a doctor this skill would totaly come in handy, so I need to learn it.

"Do you have a book about cell division?" I asked.

"I don't know where this is going but yes, I have some books about it." Law got off the bed and walked into his study. I heard books beeing pulled out of their shelves and a moment later Law returned with five books. He put them in front of me and pointed to one book in particular. "Start with this one. It will give you some basic knowledge."

Law sat down again and looked at me as I opened the book which he told me to read first.

_This is going to take a while._

And this assumption was an understatement. The first chapter alone tired me more out than a whole day of training. I put the book aside and stretched my arms above my head. 

"I have some questions." I pulled the book back on my lap and skipped through the first chapter, trying to find the part I didn't understand. "Trafalgar?"

When Law didn't answer I turned to him and saw the pirate captain sleeping soundly. He was still leaning against the headboard so I carefully tilted his body to the side. Eventually I got him into a comfortable looking position without waking him up. I was still situated between Law and the wall and to keep my movement at a minimum I simply lay down beside him. The books Law gave me were neatly placed at the floorboard, the leather covers touching my foot.

_This bed's too small..._

I looked at the ceiling my thoughts drifting to the possibilities how Lami's technique worked.

_What do I know about Busoshoku Haki.... It's controllable up to a certain point. I can concentrate it in drifferent body parts as well as weapons and use it to create an invisible shield, which isn't directly bound to my body. With training it's possible to use another human as a medium. This kind of Haki can be used to strengthen body and weapon. On an advanced level it can even destroy a target from the inside out. I cured Lami's disease because I destroyed the infected cells, but how can I get the cells to divide faster? It's only possible to strenghten whats already there or destroy something. It can't be used to create..._

.  
.  
.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the gray sky. I snowflake melted when it touched my skin and only then I realised that something was terribly wrong. I wasn't on the submarine anymore. I jumped to my feet and looked around but all I saw was the snow covered ground.

"Don't be scared." The unexpected voice startled me. I turned to the source of it and looked into a familiar face. Even though we only met twice I remembered that silly make up.

"Cora-san." I whispered.

"So you still remember me (Y/N)." He smiled and sat down on the ground. I wanted to ask him if he wasn't cold sitting their when I realised I wasn't cold myself.

_Another vision? No, Law said he died._

"I don't understand what's happening." I looked down at him my thoughts running wild.

"I want to help you if you agree to do me a favor." This information didn't help me at all.

"Help me with what?" I got defensive. "And what favor?"

"You know that I died." I nodded although it wasn't a question. "Then I'm surprised you aren't shocked to see me."

"Trust me I am." I laughed nervously.

"I kept watching over Law even after my death. I wanted to wait until he meets someone to take my place. Then I can rest." I kneeled in front of him. "That's the favor I ask of you. Be there for him."

"And what do you want to help me with?"

"Which factors affect our healing process? Why recover some people faster than others?"

"Age is an important factor as well as the general health of a person. But I don't see your point in asking this questions."

"Think about the second question again but this time assume that we have two people with the same injurie, age and health."

"Their healing process would be similar."

"But one of them only needs one day while the other needs at least a week."

"Did one of them ate a devil fruit?"

"Possible but not necessary. But a devil fruit would certainly help."

_A devil fruit would help but it's not necessary?_

"Then I don't know." I shook my head.

"Think. Don't give up."

_Don't give up... I got it._

"Sometimes people die because of minor injuries because they've given up on life. Their willpower is weak." Cora-san's smile grew as he realised that understood. "Willpower is directly linked to Haki, which can be intensified if a person ate a devil fruit. The willpower is also a healing factor. That means... if you let Haki flow into an injured body and concentrate it on the wounded area you add your own willpower so this particular body part can heal faster."

Cora-san stood up again. His cheeks were wet but not because of the falling snow. He cried because he felt at ease, because he found someone he could entrust Law to. I wanted to thank him but before I could say something a shot pierced the air. Cora-san fell backwards, blood staining the white ground. I was too shocked to move. I just kneeled in the snow watching the blood flow from the bullet wound.

"It's alright." Cora-san said still smiling. "This already happened, but this time I know that Law will be safe."


	12. Willpower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Child Abuse

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

I opened my eyes, greeted by the first light of the day. It was early in the morning and most of the crew probably still asleep like their captain. 

_Well...my captain. Damn Cora-san. He tricked me into an agreement to stay by Trafalgar's side._

I groand internally, but at least now I don't have to read all these books. Some minutes passed until I couldn't stay still anymore. I crawled to the the footboard of the bed and climbed over it. A silent curse left my mouth as I my feet hit the cold metal floor.

_Why does he have a wooden floor in his study but not in his bed room?_

I walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me. The desk was littered with papers and on the armchair lay the blanket, which Law switched with the book, and on top of it was a pillow.

_Wait... he switched me with a pillow. I don't know why I feel offended by it but I right now I really want to punch him._

I took a seat at the desk, looking for a blank sheet as I heard footsteps in the hallway. I quickly crossed the room and opened the door to see Bepo and Shachi. They looked shocked to see me and Shachi even blushed a little. Only then I noticed that I was only dressed in a t-shirt.... which belonged to their captain.

"First of all don't even think about it." I pointed my finger first at Shachi, then at Bepo. "And secondly if your eyes leave my face for only a second I'll make sure you never see again."

"Aye!" They both shouted.

"Can you keep it down a bit?" I pushed them further into the hallway and closed the door. "Trafalgar's sleeping and if I interpret his dark circles right, he doesn't sleep much."

"You got him to sleep?" Shachi looked awestruck. "In his bed?"

"He also ate his dinner yesterday." Bepo told him.

"Is that part of your..." Shachi was trying to find the right word. "...mind trick?"

_Mind trick? Really?_

"No it's not and by the way...."

"...it's called Haki." Law finished my sentence. He was standing right behind me and before I even had time to be startled by his sudden appearence I was back in the bed room.

"Put some clothes on!" I heard Law from the hallway.

_This sly bastard!_

.  
.  
.

Getting ready turned out to be more complicated than I expected. The sub only had one shower room and if there was one thing I don't need thant it would be the crew seeing me naked. Lucky for me, Ikkaku offered to keep watch while I took a much needed shower. 

"Thanks Ikka." I smiled at her as we both walked to the galley.

"Don't mention it." She really had a cheerful nature, like the rest of the crew. Their laughter could be heard way before we entered the galley. I took a deep breath and remembered what Ikkaku told me yesterday.

"Do you mind if I eat a bit later?" Ikkaku immediatly understood.

"I'll save something for you." I gave her one last smile before making my way to the ladder which would get me to the outter world. The moment I opened the door to the main deck fresh air filled my lungs.

_Not as soothing as the shower but it comes really close to it._

I walked to the spot Law and I were sitting and looked over the railing.

_I traveled half of the Grand Line and saw many places. I met more people than I could count and most of them can only hope to never see me again. And it seems like, the second part of my journey I will set out under the flag of the Heart-Pirates._

I sat down cross-legged and closed my eyes, the rising sun warming my face. But that wasn't the only thing I felt. My senses sharpened and before my inner eye the presences of the crew members got visible. It was still weak but it was soothing none the less. I didn't feel helpless anymore. Of course I knew how to fight but if one has abilities like mine it's easy to relay on them too much.

_The crew seems to be finished with breakfast. They move around inside the sub, probably to do their assigned work. And their captain is one his way to the deck._

I kept my eyes closed, following Law's presence as he made his way towards me.

"So you got your Haki back." He stated as he leaned against the railing. I sighed and looked at him. "Looks like I was right."

"What gave me away?" Law sat down next to me and handed me a bowl with oatmeal.

"Your smirk." He watched me placing the bowl beside me.

"Thanks for bringing me something to eat but I'm not that hungry." I stood up and stretched my limps. "I'll leave the sub for a bit."

"Make sure you'll be back by six. I need to talk to you."

"I can't promise anything." I waved my back turned at Law.

"See you at six." With that he went back inside.

I jumped off the main deck onto one of the giant roots. A clear destination in mind I started walking towards Grove 24. The way there was uneventful. Very few people were out in the streets, most of them either going home from a long night at a bar or leaving for work.

I stopped in front of a building.

_Found it._

The hospital wasn't guarded which made ot easy for me to slip in unnoticed. I scrunched up my nose at the smell of disinfectants, while walking down a hallway. In one room at the end of the corridor I sensed a child. The presence was weak and this time I don't blame it on my Haki. On my way here I felt it getting stronger, so it was almost fully recovered. The only possibility for the child's present to be this weak is because of an illness or an injury. I hoped for the latter. 

I opened the door and quitly closed it behind me. The curtains were drawn close, blocking the majority of the light out. I crossed the room to opened them a bit to get a better look at the child and the sight I was met with was disturbing to say the least.

I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. The face was swollen, had blue spots, I noticed an especially harsh one surrounding its left eye, and a cut one the right cheek.

_Did they even treat this little one?!_

I walked up to the bedside, seeing more bruises, some of them fading while fresh ones were placed over the old spots. The neck was bruised too, handprints visible. I hesitated as my hands held onto the rim of the blanket before slowly pulling it down. I clenched my teeth at the wounds littering the little body. I expected the bruises but not the chain mark around the right ankle, where the skin was raw. I carefully turned the child on its site to take a look at the back. The white gown had spots where blood had seeped through. By the form of the blood spots I could tell that under the gown I would find whip marks. I slowly lay the child down again and looked at the thin arms and legs. The skin alone looked like it caused pain. I took a deep breath. And that were only the wounds I could see. I don't now if there are internal bleedings.

I placed my hands on the thin body and concentrated on my Haki, letting it flow inside the little one. I chose a light injury to test the new technique on. The raw skin at the ankle seemed like the best way to start. I channeled my willpower to flow to this one spot and let it stay there until I noticed the color of the skin changing. The red vanished and was replaced by a more natural looking color. I let out a relieved sigh.

It worked... It really worked...

Then I let my Haki flow to the child's head and soothed the swelling, making the face look more human. I continued with the back, which was more difficult than I thought. It took me more time to let the markings scar but to my surprise, apart from the time investment, this technique doesn't exhaust my me like fighting or protection skills. Probably because I can let the Haki flow back into my body after the healing is done. 

The last thing I needed to do was check the body for internal injuries. I let Haki spread through the whole body and suddenly sensed something abnormal.

_Stomach area... There is an internal bleeding but I can't pinpoint it._

I channeled a larg amount of Haki to cover the area I suspected the bleedign to come from. I waited for something to happen but the condition didn't change.

_Why?_

I waited some more minutes up to half an hour before I retrieved my hands. I paced the room trying to think of a reason why it didn't work anymore. Than it hit me.

_I added my own willpower to the one of the child and because the injuries I treated first weren't too severe that was enough. The little one hadn't much willpower to begin with so even with my own combined it isn't enough to heal the internal bleeding._

This realization pulled the rug. I balled my hands into fists, leaving marks on the palms.

_Don't give in to your anger... Think... You need to think.....Trafalgar!_

I carefully gathered the child in my arms holding it close to my chest. I knew that I needed to be quick or the little one would die one the way to the sub. The hospital wasn't as still anymore as when I entered it. I felt people on the hallways entering and exiting the rooms. The fastest way out would be out the window. I pushed it open and climbed on the ledge. The room was located on the second floor. I hold the child even tighter to my chest as I jumped down. Haki was concentrated in my feet and softened our landing. 

_You'll be alright._

I ran as quickly as my feet were able to. People were looking at me but I couldn't care less at the moment. I just needed to get back to the sub and to Law. Even when I noticed some strong presences in front of me I didn't stop running.

"If this isn't our Haki Master." Eustass Kis was blocking my way with some of his crew members.

"Fuck off." I felt an intense burst of Haoshoku Haki emitting from me. Kid was the only one still on his feet while the rest of them were either kneeling or unconscious, although he seemed to be paralysed by the burst. I ran past them without giving them a second glance.

When I finally saw the yellow sub in the distance I speed up even more. On the main deck I saw Bepo and Law talking and allowed myself to hope, that maybe the child could be saved.

"Trafalgar!" I screamed and he immediately turned around. The next moment he was in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, stopping my sprint.

"What happened?" He sounded calm.

"Please save this child." I pushed the little one into his arms. "Internal bleeding, I....I couldn't do anything against it."

"Bepo!" Law was already back on the sub. "Prepare for a surgery!"

I fell to my knees as I watched them disappear into the ship. I let forhead sink to the floor and whispered a prayer.

"Please...save this child."


	13. Captain's orders

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

I paced Law's study, anxiously waitung for the outcome of the surgery. I ignored the occasional knocking on the door coming from the crew. I knew their were concerned and wanted to know what happened. I can't hold it against them but I wasn't in my right mind at the moment to talk about it. 

After two hours that felt like eternity the door opened and Law walked in. He looked tired but under the surface I felt a boiling anger. Law let himself sink in his chair and motioned for me to sit on the other side of the desk.

"How did it go?" I slowly sat down, cautious of his emotional state.

"He will survive." Law didn't show any sign of relief saying that in sharp contrast to my reaction upon hearing these words.

I shook slightly, supporting my head with my hands as I rested my elbows on the desk. I took a trembling breath letting the information sink in.

_The little one will survive.... He will live...._

"What happened?" Law asked with a strained voice before I could thank him. It took me a moment until I had my thoughts sorted out. I looked up a straightened my back.

"I had to figure something out." I answered him trying to avoid an argument. Law motioned with his hand for me to continue, obviously not satisfied with my response. I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking about how much I should tell him. "I had an idea how the healing technique we talked about could work. To test my theory I went to a hospital and their I found the boy. His presence had already weakened as I walked into the room and when I saw his condition..."

I closed my eyes for a short moment letting the events replay in my head.

"I assume your technique worked up to a certain degree." Law concluded. "But you still had no right to do it."

At that my eyes widened as my own anger came to life.

"What did you just say?" I questioned him. "Should I have let him day?"

"Yes-" Before Law could say more I had him by his collar and pulled him over the desk, getting into his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I hissed barely containing my emotions.

"I could tell by his injuries that the boy is getting abused on a regular basis." Law grabbed my wrist, which was holding him, and shoved it away. "Let's say you were able to heal him completely. Than you would have left the hospital without him and the whoever is responsible for the boy's misery would have taken him back to suffer more. You didn't think far enough, only acting on emotional reasons, and that could have caused the boy to continue living through the hell he knows as life."

I knew Law was right, that I hadn't thought about what would happen to the boy after I treated him. The only problem was that I couldn't accept it at this moment.

"So your hidden anger is because I wanted to save an innocent child." I said coldly,

He was surprised for a second when he remembered that I was able to sense his emotions.

"You are not reasonable at the moment and neither am I." Law took a deep breath and I could feel him calming down a bit. "Let's talk after dinner."

I let out a dry laugh. "You don't know anything about me and you have no right to lecture me nor to order me around. Maybe I got emotional upon seeing the boy's condition and you're right that I didn't think this through but I will never ignore a child who needs my help. Never."

My eyes landed on the sunglasses I put next to the lamp the last day. Sometimes even simple things can get our raging emotions back under control.

_Cora-san..._

"What should I do now?" I folded my hands in my lap. "I mean with the boy, because bringing him back is no option."

"We won't bring him back but he also can't stay here." Law was surprised at how fast I got myself under control again. "Maybe that woman, Shakky, has an idea. When the boy wakes up we will bring him to her and let help us to decide what we should do."

"Alright." I nodded in agreement.

"Next time you plan on doing something like that, tell me in advance."

"Well... I may have knocked some of Eustass's men out on the way here." I mumbled.

"Did someone ever told you that you are a troublemaker?" Law smirked and shook his head. "Fuck, I would have paid to see that."

"Maybe you'll get a chance sooner than you think." I stood up and stretched my arms. "Eustass is approaching the ship right now."

Law followed me as I walked to the door but stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Stay here." He removed his hand the moment I turned fully around. "We can't let the situation escalate."

I nodded because I knew Law was right. In some days we would be on our way to Marineford and we can't use any kind of distraction at the moment. I caused enough problems with my little excursion on this day. Still, I followed him until we reached the door to the main deck. Law walked outside and moved to the railing. I kept the door slightly open to hear their conversation. Well, as long as you can call it a conversation when two pirates are insulting each other.

"Eustass-ya." Law leaned on the reiling with his arms. "What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb, Trafalgar." Kid responded pissed. "I know she's here. Why are you hiding this bitch."

_Ouch... Wait, Trafalgar's emotions are shifting..._

"I wouldn't call (Y/N)-ya that." His voice sounded strained. "Unless you want to spend the day with picking up your body parts."

_Don't let him provoke you..._

I grittet my teeth but the moment I wanted to interfere I felt Bepo coming closer. I looked down the ladder and saw the face of the polar bear.

"Is everything alright up there?" Didn't take him long to notice something was wrong.

"Just two girls clawing their eyes out." Bepo looked confused at your choice of words. "I'll take care of it."

I winked at the bear before I walked outside and too my place next to Law.

"I thought we wanted to avoid a fight." I put my hand on his, which was already placed on the hilt of his sword. Law slightly flinched at the contact but at least I got his attention. I retrieved my hand shook my head to tell him to calm down.

"Didn't thought you had the balls to come here." I turned to Kid who's anger was now visible even for someone without Haki. 

"Well done." Law mumbled.

"I kinda lost hit when I saw his face." I rubbed my neck. "Something about him always distracts me. Could be the lipstick or maybe the eyeliner."

Law stiffled a laugh as I said the last part with a deadpan expression. Kid on the contrary wanted to rip me apart but seemed to change his mind and instead chose a pistole.

"It's a waste of bullets and you know that." I sighed. "You already saw me fight so please at least try to make an effort."

Kid grittet his teeth and put the pistole away again.

"Let me make you an offer." I continued. "Let's take this fight to the New World. The marines are breathing on our necks and I don't want an admiral to get involved."

"If you are too scared to fight me just say so and don't try to find excuses."

"I'm not but I mustn't let this situation escalate. Captain's orders." I felt the atmosphere shift from tension to confusion.

"What did you just say?" Law asked unsure if he heard you right. "You'll join my crew?"

"Didn't I just say that?" I smirked and watched Kid turn around.

"The next time I'll see you, you better not be alone." Kid's emotions didn't make sense to me. He was still angry but it was mixed with disappointment. I would have given it more thought if it weren't for Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. They crashed through the door with Shachi and Penguin landing face first on the wooden floor and Bepo on top of them.

I laughed at the whole scenery and Law joined me. The three stopped struggling and looked confused at us.

"Captain is laughing." Bepo said unbelieving.

"I never saw him do that." Penguin added.

"Bepo, you're crushing me." Shachi complained muffled as he wasn't able to raise his head.

"Sorry." Bepo quickly stood up, letting the other too get to their feet as well.

I let myself sink against the railing, down to the floor. Law took a place next to me getting serious again.

"Did you three eavesdrop?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Aye, Captain." Bepo shouted and got knocked over the head by the other two.

"You will be working extra shifts." Law ordered. "And bring two dinners up here. One for me and one for our newest crew member."

Their eyes went wide when they realized what their...our captain meant. A moment later Shachi and Penguin were in my face telling me how happy and excited they were that I will be traveling with them from now on. I laughed nervously as suddenly I was pushed forward and felt someone sitting behind me. I raised my head and saw Bepo looking down at me. He put his paws on my shoulders and tugged me backwards so I was leaning against him.

_He's so cute and soft.... and I just want to cuddle him. I'm already under his spell...._

"Bepo don't monopolize her." Penguin complained and Shachi nodded.

"What about out food?" Law asked sternly. I felt Bepo trying to stand up and immediatly hold him in place.

"You will stay right there." I said as I got myself comfortable again. 

Shachi and Penguin took off to follow Law's order. It got quite again and only then I noticed that the sun was already setting. I closed my eyes and leaned further into Bepo.

_Just a second..._

I quickly drifted off to sleep as exhaustion kicked in. Entering a world which normally was full of horrors or strange visions but this time my dreams resembled more the Calm Belt, to be exact it felt like sitting on the gras of a little unknown island. 

It felt like home.


	14. Goodbye

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

Even when I'm sleeping my mind is always on high alert, so it was no wonder that I subconsciously took notice of being moved. I felt myself being lifted on someone's back accompanied by hushed voices.

"Captain, let me go down first." I recognised Bepo speaking to Law. "Just in case you-"

"Do you think I would drop (Y/N)-ya?" Law's voice was nearer than the one of the polar bear.

_So Trafalgar is carrying me... He could have just woken me up..._

"Never." Bepo sounded apologetic. "But wouldn't it be easier to use your 'Room' instead of carrying (Y/N)?"

"How about you go to sleep." Law avoided the question.

_Wait, I want to know it too._

"But-"

"Bepo." His tone changed slightly to a more strict one and that was enough to end the discussion.

Law pushed me a bit higher up to the point my upper body was slightly hanging over his shoulder. He adjusted my postion one last time before he removed one hand to climb down the ladder. I had no other choice as to trust Law and my own subconscious mind to wake me up in case of danger. But it was odd because even though I would normaly wake up the moment someone comes near me I was still asleep my mind only giving me some informations about what's happening around me.

_I feel safe._

And with that I returned to a deep sleep and also my subconsciousness took a long needed rest.

.  
.  
.

The next time my mind came alive was when the morning sun brightened my surroundings, which was enough to wake me up completely. It took me a moment to recognize the place I was in, until I felt a book under my hand.

_I'm back in Trafalgar's room. He should talk to Ikkaku so I can share a room with her. I can't occupy his bed every night. Wait..._

Only then I felt an arm draped over my midsection. When I moved to look behind me, the arm tightened and pulled my back flush against someone's chest. My Haki kicked in and it took me only a second to tell that it was Law holding me. I closed my hands around his arm trying to pry it away but it didn't budge.

"Trafalgar." I whispered knowing full well that this wouldn't wake him up, so I repeated his name a bit louder while slightly kicking him. 

"What?" He grunted and spread his hand over my stomach. I felt his breathing stop as he realized the position we were in. Law immediatly removed his arm and sat up. "Fuck, I must have fallen asleep after lying you down."

I rolled on my back and looked up at him. "We need to find a solution concerning my sleeping place."

Law nodded and stood up walking into his study. "You get ready first, I'll go check on the boy."

.  
.  
.

Showered and in clean cloathes, I walked into the infirmary. Law standing next to one of the beds, looking down at a small body. I came to a hold next to him seeing the little boy sleeping peacefully.

"You should get ready too, Trafalgar." I kneeled down and took one of the little hands in mine. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Law hummed in agreement and went to the the door. "By the way, don't call me Trafalgar." He turned around to you, standing in the doorway.

"Do you want me to call you captain?" I looked over my shoulder.

"No." Law smirked. "Just call me Law."

"Alright." I smiled. "Then go and take a shower, Law."

He disappeard down the hallway. I quickly checked the whereabouts of the other crew members and located most of them in the galley eating their breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food and reminded me that I fell asleep before dinner yesterday. I sighed, when suddenly the boy stirred in his sleep.

"Hey." I squeezed his hand. "It's alright, you're safe."

The next few seconds all happened in a blurr. His eyes shot open, fixating on me. The boy teared his hand from mine and pushed it against my chest. The moment I realised what was about to happen it was to late. I flew across the room my back hitting the wall. The impact was strong enough to form a dent in the metall. I caughed, feeling warm liquid drippping down my lips.

_Shit, that hurt..._

I pushed myself of the ground my senses all focused on the boy who was now standing in front of his bed.

_Something is off... his mind is barely awake..._

I hadn't much time to think because he charged at me trying to land another hit.

**_Busoshoku Haki. Shield._ **

The boy punched against the invisible wall, his knuckles bleading, when suddenly his hands and arms turned black.

_Fuck..._

**_Busoshoku Ha-_ **

**"Room. Shambles."**

I blinked and was in the hallway, Law in front of me. "Explain." He ordered.

"He can use Haki but I don't know w-" I was interrupted by the boy's screaming. I looked around Law, who had his sword drawn, and saw the him running in our direction. The boy had his hands still hardened by Haki and my next move was made by instinct. I hardened my own hands while putting myself between Law and the boy. I stopped his attack by grabbing his hands which kept him in place. The look in the boy's eyes was insane and finally I understood what was going on.

_He's not awake and neither is his mind. Well, his mind is awake enough for Haki to take control over his body. I know that it's normal that Haki protects the body when someone is unconscious but I never heard of Haki controlling it._

A syringe entered the boy's neck and slowly the strength left his small body. I caught him when he fell forward and looked up to see Law standing behind him.

_When did he move?_

"Bepo." Law looked behind me. "Take the child to the main deck and keep an eye on him."

The polar bear moved next to me and took the boy out of my arms. The next moment Law was kneeling in front of me.

"Breath." He put his hands on both sides of my face.

_What does he mean? I am breathing._

"(Y/N)-ya." Law tilted my head so I was looking at him. "You need to breath."

_I am breathing, right?_

"Let's do it together." I nodded, although I'm not sure I really moved my head. "Breath in... hold.... Breath out."

We repeated it again and again until I finally felt my lungs widen.

Law stayed with me in this position, moving one hand up in my hair. I flinched when he touched the back of my head. Law withdrew his hand and I saw blood on it and for a second he looked pained before it was replaced by concern. He moved his hands under my arms and pulled me with him to my feet.

"It's just a scratch." I told him as he led me to one of the beds.

"I'll decide if it is a scratch." Law pushed my carefully down on the bed and rounded it to look at my head. He partet my hair to get a better look. "Laceration."

Law treated the wound before walking back in front of me. "Any discomfort? Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous."

"No." He took a closer look at my lip and the small blood trail which went down my chin. Law gave me a questioning look. "He first caught me by surprise and hit my chest."

"Take off your shirt, I'll have a look." 

"That's the second time already and we still hadn't our first date." I joked but Law didn't show any reaction. I pulled the shirt over my head looking down at my body. On my left sight was already a huge black and blue bruise forming. Law carefully palpated the area while not trying to show his concern. "Law I can feel you emotions so just show them."

He looked at me for a moment and after some more time he removed his hands. "Your rip is fractured but not broken."

I nodded and put my shirt back on. "Don't worry. Three days and I'm as good as new."

Law raised his eyebrows in doubt but still accepted it. "I'll need to go and look what went on with the boy."

"I know it already." I looked down at my feet, feeling guilty for what happened. "When I used the healing technque I didn't think about any side effect. But now I understand. I awakened his Haki while healing him. It was most likely triggered by my own Haki, the only problem is that his mind wasn't ready for it. The Haki is too strong for the boy so it took over his body while he was still unconscious."

"Can you do something for him?" Law knew that this was beyond his abilities.

"There is one thing I can do for him." 

.  
.  
.

We walked up to the main deck where the crew was standing around the boy, who was still out. There were discussions about what happened and what do to next. When Law and I went up to them they became silent turning their attention on us.

"Leave." I said to the crew while looking at the boy. 

"Do as (Y/N)-ya said."

I waited until the last one went inside and kneeled down beside the child. Law turned away to also leave but I called out to him. He walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder as if he knew what I was about to do.

It's a a secret technique, which is based on Haoshoku Haki and pretty similar to the skill of taming animals and influencing people. I would say it's an advanced version.

_**Haoshoku Haki. Soul.** _

.  
.  
.

I walked along a small trail, which led me through a grassy landscape. The air was warm and the birds sang a beautiful song. I saw a tree ahead of me and under it sat a child. 

_It's the boy._

He had his head on his knees, seeming not to notice me.

"Hey." I said as I approached him. "Do you need help?"

"I'm scared." He cried. "It's so dark."

I put my hand on his head understanding what he was seeing.

_Haki is a gift and a curse. Two sides of the same coin._

"I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid." The boy slowly looked up and blinked at the sunlight. "I'll lead you home."

I held his hand while walking the trail up a little hill and the moment we saw a little house the boy's face lightened up.

"Thank you." He smiled and let go of your hand. "For bringing me home and trying to safe me."

"You remember?" I was surprised and shocked. I didn't expectem him to remember anything.

"You were with me in the hospital. I couldn't see you but I felt your soul." His face suddenly looked sad. "And I'm sorry that I attacked you. I tried to stop it but my body acted on its own."

"I'm not mad at you." I smiled at him. "Can I ask you who you are?"

"My mother told me to never say my name." I looked confused at that. "She was a slave raped by a World Noble. She got pregnant and when I was born they took me away from her. I was abused my whole life. Thirteen years."

"You are thirteen?" I asked surprised.

"I'm smaller because they didn't gave me enough food and I had to sleep in a small cage." He looked pained, recalling all those memories. "Two years ago I met my mother, she was dying so they led me see her. They enjoyed watching my emotional pain and hearing my desperate screaming. The last thing she said is to keep my name for myself. That's the only thing they can't take away from us."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, kneeling down on one knee. I opened my arms and the boy walked in hugging me. I hold him tied and stroked his hair with one hand.

"Sora." He whispered.

"I'm happy I could meet you, Sora." I released him and looked at the house. In the doorway was a young woman. She had loving eyes and smiled at us.

"Thank you for bringing my son home." Her eyes went from me to Sora.

"I need to go." The boy smiled and run into his mothers waiting arms. For one last time he looked at me. "Goodbye, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I never planned to let the boy die, but this chapter kinda had a life of its own....
> 
> I also wanted to thank you all for the Kudos and comments :3  
> You are great ^^


	15. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block hit me hard so this chapter is really late.  
> I rewrote it like 5 times and the end result is the best my brain was able to produce at the moment  
> Enjoy ^^

**~ (Y/N)'s view ~**

After we had buried Sora I needed to do something to keep myself occupied and to train my physical skills seemed like a logical thing. I barely slept during the next two days, which caused the crew to worry about my mental state. They approached me occasionaly, telling me to rest or bringing me something to eat. The only one who didn't show up on the main deck, which I used for my training, was Law. He could imagine what was going on inside of me and knew that it was useless to talk to me right now. 

"(Y/N), maybe you should take a break." Bepo kept his distance to me as I wielded my sword.

_Here we go again..._

My skin was covered in sweat as I secured the weapon on my back. "I'm fine."

I felt Bepo's doubt and even I knew that what I said wasn't true but I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't waste my time with sorting out my emotions, not when Ace's life depends on me. Bepo was still there, thinking about a way to convince me to sit down for a minute. 

"Bepo come here." I loosened the leather straps, which held my sword in place, and put the weapon on the ground. "I want you to fight against me."

"(Y/N) I... I don't think... maybe that's not a good idea." The polar bear had his paws raised in defence.

"I won't use Haki against you." I sighed and rolled my shoulders. "It's just for training and I already saw you fighting. Your martial arts is pretty impressive."

The compliment made Bepo blush but he was still unsure if it was the right decision to fight me, even if it's just for practice. It took me some more convincing but in the end he agreed on one condition. After our training session I would take a break and eat dinner with the crew. I smiled and got into a fighting stance. Next to grandpa's lessons I learned many different fighting styles on my journey. Although I preferred to fight with a sword my combat skills weren't the worst.

Thats what I thought, but against Bepo I barely had a chance. With Haki it wouldn't be a problem beating him but without strenghtening my attacks I couldn't do much more than defending myself from his kicks. I finally saw and opening to land a punch but the moment I got out off my defensive stance I felt the air knocked out from my lungs. I clutched my left sight as I skidded across the main deck.

"Fuck." I groaned and pushed myself off the ground.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)." Bepo looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't mean to kick you this hard."

"One more round." I was in my fighting stance again, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. Before Bepo could response the door to the inside of the sub opened.

"Jean Bart." I called without looking in his direction. "How about you join us?"

"No problem." He said and moved next to Bepo, who shook his head at him. "But it seems like the bear has something against it."

"Than it's just the two of us." I focused on my new opponent.

_His height is a problem, I couldn't even defeat Bepo, but maybe if I attack his legs I could gain the upper hand._

His fighting style was totally different from Bepo's. The polar bear was fast and landed precise kicks, while Jean Bart put all of his strength in his punches. 

_One hit and I'm out._

I saw his next attack coming and jumped backwards before he could land a hit. Jean Bart didn't give me time to catch my breath as came in my direction. I prepared myself to dodge his punch but a sudden burst of pain flooded my body and paralyzed me.

_Too late..._

In a second my position changed. I was standing in front of the door looking at Law who had blocked the blow. I took a step back and walked into a Bepo. 

_Did he went to Law?_

"What is going on here?" Law was calm but everyone could tell that he barely kept his anger under control.

"Don't blame it on them." I defended Bepo and Jean Bart. "I told them to attack me."

"Go and get yourself cleaned up. We will talk later." Law fixated his gaze on me. "(Y/N)-ya you will stay here."

The moment Bepo and Jean Bart had left us Law threw his composed self out of the window. It took him a second to stand right in front of me. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I didn't think." I hissed while looking up at him.

"At least you admit it." His superior tone creating the wish in me to punch him in the face. "Do me a favor. The next time you want to fight instead of dealing with your emotions keep your crew members out of it."

"Wait a second." My eyes never left Law's face. "You think you have any right to tell me how to cope with my feelings? Especially you?!"

"I'm your captain." Law's voice got dangerously low. "I have every right to tell you what to do."

"Tch."

His eyebrow twitched. "Do that one more time and I'll gladly kill you."

"Is that a promise?" I smirked not even thinking of backing down.

"Did your parents ever teach you some kind of respect?"

_That's it...._

I pushed past Law and walked to where I put my sword down. The moment it was secured on my back I gave him one last glance before leaving the sub.

.  
.  
.

I walked for an hour to calm myself down and in the end I came back to the submarine. I needed to accept that I was in the wrong and caused problems for Bepo, Jean Bart and also Law. They were dragged into my madness while only wanting to help me.

I stood in front of Law's study and after a moment of hesitation I knocked.

"Come in." I heard him say and opened the door to enter the room. Law sad behind the desk, his hat placed next to Cora-san's sunglasses. "Didn't thought I-"

"I'm sorry." Now I had his full attention. "I was wrong and I know it but in that situation I... I just lost it."

"Get some rest." Law returned his attention back to his work. "There should be painkillers in the nightstand and Ikkaku left you something to wear."

While taking one of the pills and changing into the clothes Ikkaku had put onto the covers I felt my heart getting heavy. An old, bittersweet memorie came back to me which reminded me painfully of my current position.

When I was seven I had a fight with my mother. It was about something trivial I can't even remember anymore. I was furious and ran away. Back then it took more time for me to realise that I made a mistake but eventually I returned to apologize. I was crying, scared that my parents didn't want me anymore and that they would hate me but of course that wasn't the case at all. They held me close and told me that it doesn't matter what I do or say, I can always come home, because they will never stop loving me.

I lay on my side, my back facing the door and my knees close to my chest. "My parents died when I was nine." I heard Law stopping his writing and putting the pen down. "They were shot by Marines, because they wanted to protect me."

A stool was pushed backwards the legs scraping on the wooden floor. "Scoot over."

Law situated himself behind me without making physical contact. His presence was enough for my inner walls to crack a bit. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For giving me a home to return back to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Marineford and then it's time for your requests for events during the 2-years timeskip :3  
> By the way, requests are still open ^^


End file.
